Extra Credit
by Angelikah
Summary: Mr. Mikaelson and Caroline Forbes have an arrangement.
1. Extra Credit

**A/N: Okay, so, I have been asked repeatedly to make this into a full fic. Hollandinspired has been kind enough to make a cover for this, so a full fic it shall be ;)  
Enjoy!  
-Angie**

* * *

Caroline smoothed her skirt down over her thighs and knocked on the office door, opening it when she was bid to enter and stepping inside, closing the door softly behind her.

"Hi, Mr. Mikaelson, I was wondering if I could talk to you."

"Of course, Caroline, any time. Take a seat," he said, gesturing to the chair in front of the desk.

She shifted uncomfortably. "So, I was wondering if I could talk to you about the essay we got back today."

"The one you got a B+ on?" he asked, his lips twitching.

She nodded. "Yeah. I was wondering what I could have done to get a better grade."

"Caroline, you know that I don't just give out As. We talked about this as a class early on in the year."

"But I got an A on my first essay this semester."

"Yes, because it was very well done. You challenged yourself by picking a difficult topic, and you had a distinct writing style. This paper, though good, wasn't _as_ good."

"What can I do to get a better grade?"

He smiled slightly. "Caroline, if you work as hard as you have so far, you can easily get an A- at the end of the semester, which is, as you know, just about the best grade that you can get in my class."

"But I don't want an A-. I want an A."

His lips twitched. "Well, we can't always have what we want, love."  
She bit her lip for a moment before taking a deep breath. "What about extra credit?"

His eyes darkened for a moment before clearing as he seemed to shake himself. "If you write a proposal for a paper, we can talk about it, but–"

"Not _that _kind of extra credit," she said impatiently, walking slowly around his desk to stand in front of him.

"Caroline…"

She was straddling him with her lips on his before he could finish his sentence. His hands immediately cupped her ass under her skirt, his finger quickly dipping under the string to her thong while his thumbs rubbed over the sides of her thighs making her moan, and she could feel him growing hard beneath her.

She ground herself against him, her pussy already wet with arousal, and he groaned as she rolled her hips against his cock. She pulled away, her breath ghosting on his lips, her palm reaching down to rub him through his slacks. He bucked into her hand, his eyes locked to hers. "Please?" she asked, her voice a soft pant.

He froze, his eyes narrowed, apparently judging her sincerity, before he spoke. "If you walk away now, we can forget this ever happened. Otherwise, lock the door and come back."

She slid off of his lap and quickly turned the office door lock before coming back to him.

She saw a smirk stretch across his face, a look she'd never seen on him, but was undeniably hot. "Come here," he ordered, his voice suddenly sharp and unforgiving, the way he spoke to students that texted in class.

She walked to him, his voice sending a jolt of arousal straight to her center.

"Thong off. Everything else stays on."

She did as she was told, bending over to slide off the thin lace fabric, her low heels clicking on the linoleum as she stepped out of it.

He patted his lap lightly and she obligingly straddled him again. He pulled her against him, and she could feel his hard cock pressing against her now-bare core. He leaned over and bit her ear, causing her to gasp softly, shivering in his arms.

He trailed a finger between her folds. "So wet for me already, naughty girl," he said, pushing a finger into her, making her moan and roll her hips against his hand.

"Do you want me to fuck you with my fingers?"

She moaned slightly at such filthy words being breathed into her ear by her teacher, and her pussy clenched.

"Yes," she panted.

His fingers abruptly stopped moving, and he raised an eyebrow. "Yes, _what_?"

"Yes, Mr. Mikaelson," she corrected herself immediately.

"What was that?"

"Yes, please, fuck me with your fingers, Mr. Mikaelson."

His fingers moved faster within her and she moaned as they curled at just the right angle to make her writhe on his lap, panting and moaning. She could feel herself approaching the edge, when he withdrew his fingers completely, making her whine softly from the loss. "Naughty girls don't get rewards, Caroline. They get on their knees."

At his significant look, she slid off of his lap to kneel between his legs, her face inches from the bulge in his slacks.

"You're going to be a good girl, and follow directions, right?"

She nodded, feeling her face flush.

"Hands and knees stay on the floor. You're going to be a good little cocksucker and let me fuck you in the mouth. Do you understand?"

She moaned quietly, rubbing her legs together to try and soothe the ache between her thighs. She shouldn't feel so turned on by this. She knew that she'd been in over her head as soon as she locked his door. She felt dirty and used and taken advantage of.

And it felt _good_.

"Do you understand?" he asked again, pulling his slacks and boxers down slightly to free his large, thick cock, precum already dripping from the tip.

"Yes, Mr. Mikaelson."

"Good girl. Open your mouth." She obediently did so, letting him rub his precum against her lips before he buried his fingers in her hair and pulled her mouth down his shaft, the tip of him hitting the back of her throat.

"Such a naughty girl, aren't you, Caroline? Willing to do whatever it takes for your grade, even if it's being on all fours with my cock in your mouth. I have high standards, you know. Who knows how many times I'll have to come down your throat to be satisfied with your performance."

He tugged her curls lightly, his eyes on hers as her face bobbed up and down as she sucked his cock.

"Such a good girl to the rest of the world, aren't you love? Top student and running all the school clubs… Perhaps I should let you be as naughty on the outside as you are on the inside, hmm?"

She moaned around his cock, her center throbbing with every word that dripped from his mouth.

"Get up," he ordered suddenly, tugging her head away from his cock. She clambered to her feet, smoothing her skirt over her legs.

"Turn around and spread your legs for me. I want to see how wet you are from sucking my cock."

She bent over, her ass in the air and her legs spread. She moaned wantonly as he immediately flipped her skirt up over her hips and buried two fingers in her pussy, pumping them a few times before withdrawing, and delivering a sharp slap to her ass.

She squeaked, flinching slightly, and felt his hardness press up against her inner thigh as he stood behind her, kneading her ass in his hands.

"Perhaps I should flip you over and come on your breasts and make you walk home with the evidence of your willingness to spread your legs for a letter grade dripping down your front."

She gasped slightly, her cheeks reddening again at the feeling of arousal welling up within her at his words.

"What, love? You don't like that idea?" he asked, and she could hear the wicked grin on his face from his tone.

She stayed silent.

"I'll give you the answer to that one, love. It's '_If it pleases you, Mr. Mikaelson.'_"

"If it pleases you, Mr. Mikaelson," she repeated dutifully.

"Naughty girl, willing to do whatever it takes."  
She resisted the urge to point out that she didn't really make a habit of doing anything halfway, knowing that he'd take that as an invitation.

He rubbed his cock against her sensitive folds, and she gasped slightly at the sensation.

"Do you want this?" he asked, and she could hear the underlying seriousness of his question.

"Yes, Mr. Mikaelson," she said, half-breathless.

And she truly did.

He fucked her hard and fast, letting her grip the edge of his table for balance, and he slapped her ass firmly when she moaned too loudly, telling her to be quiet unless she wanted the entire school to hear her screaming his name.

He came on the flesh of her ass and flipped her skirt back down, gesturing for her to take her thong, which was still lying on the floor.

"Mr. Mikaelson, I–"

"Naughty girls don't get to come," he said quietly, anticipating her question. "But be a good girl and come back tomorrow. Same time."

"Yes, Mr. Mikaelson."

She walked to the door, her legs already slightly sore from how far she'd spread them, when she paused, her hand on the doorknob. "Do I get an A, then?"

"I'm a man of my word, Caroline. If you wish, I will also write you a completely-safe-for-work college recommendation letter," he said, and she could hear the slight teasing tone in his voice.

She didn't answer, and she heard a light chuckle behind her, making her turn to frown at him.

"Just so you know," he added quietly, "You're an excellent student, Miss Forbes. Everything I say in the letter would be true, I assure you."

She nodded. "Okay. Thanks."

He nodded back, before turning back to his laptop. "Close the door behind you, please."

She blushed, already looking forward to the next day.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading :) The three scenes already posted (this, Nailed It, and Aced It) will be in the story, but this is a prologue. I'm making an actual plot to go with this, because I can't do no plot. It just won't work. I don't know how often this will be updated or how beta'd it will/will not be. Bear with me ;)  
Hugs!  
-Angie**


	2. Grade Rubric

**A/N: Hey guys, I just wanted to get this up before I went to bed. This contains part two of the original drabble set, but also incorporates more plot (sort of)(and another smut scene).  
There has been some concern already about a few things, so I'd like to clear some things up:  
Caroline is 18. Klaus is 24. They are both consenting adults, though this is NOT a healthy or moral situation. This is fantasy. Please don't try to have sex with your teachers. Also, having someone treat you disrespectfully (in a respectful and controlled way) is a kink that will be focused on a lot in this story, and if you're not okay with that, or that's not your cup of tea, this probably isn't the story for you.  
That said, I hope you like this chapter.**  
**Unbeta'd.**  
**Enjoy!**  
**-Angie**

* * *

"Read the last three chapters and prepare for a content quiz next class. I'll let you out a few minutes early. See you on Monday."

There was a rush to pack up bags and books, and Caroline moved with the rest of her class until she heard him call for her to stay behind.

"What did you do?" Bonnie hissed, and Caroline just shrugged helplessly.

"Don't wait for me, it's fine."

"All right. See you later, Care."

Caroline waited until Bonnie shut the door behind her before walking up to the desk, slinging her bag from one shoulder to the other. She'd left school the day before on a high. She'd felt sexy and empowered, which felt a little bit counter-intuitive from what happened, but she knew that she wanted that high again, and from what it seemed, Mr. Mikaelson would be willing to give it to her.

She had been anxious all day, though. What if he wanted things from her that she didn't want to give? Would all of their meetings be like that? Would they continue to have meetings after the one that day? What exactly were the terms of this…thing? What did he expect from her?

"Mr. Mikaelson," she greeted quietly, her mind racing.

"Hello, Caroline," he said, his lips curling a bit at the edges, apparently sensing her distress. "I just wanted to check in and see how you were doing."

She felt her face heat. "Um. I'm fine."

"All right. Well, I just wanted to make sure. If you ever start feeling 'not fine', then all you have to do is say something. All right?"

She nodded.

"Excellent. I'll see you at half three," he said, before grinning slightly at what must have been a look of confusion on her face. "Three-thirty," he elaborated.

"All right, Mr. Mikaelson."

* * *

"Come in."

She stepped through the door nervously, shutting it behind her, and turned to see him closing his laptop and pushing it away. "Lock the door please, love, and go ahead and drop your things over there," he said, gesturing to the small space near the bookshelf.

She locked the door and dropped her backpack before walking over to him somewhat hesitantly.

He sighed. "Caroline, sit down," he said, gesturing to the chair on the other side of his desk.

She sat.

"Are you all right, Caroline?"

She bit her lip and nodded.

She was all right. She was nervous, though. She didn't like not knowing what was expected, and she very much appreciated being in control. She did not feel in control at that moment.

"Are you sure?" he asked again.

"Yeah. I am. I just…I guess I don't know what you want, and I'm—"

"Nervous?"

She nodded, and he smiled slightly. "Do you want this?" he asked.

"Yes," she said decisively, nodding again.

"Are you sure?" he pressed.

"Yes. I just don't know what you want, exactly."

"You."

She gave him what she knew must be a completely unimpressed look, and his lips twitched. "Have you been anxious all day because you didn't know what I wanted?"

"Yeah," she said, slightly sheepishly.

"Then I shall tell you explicitly what I want from you, and you can tell me if that's all right. Sound fair?"

"Okay."

"Come here."

She stood up from her place behind the desk and walked to him, straddling his lap, and he slid his fingers under her dress and cupped her ass, making her moan.

"I want you to come here directly after school on Mondays and Thursdays. Skirts or dresses only, and nothing underneath. Always knock. Address me as you would in any other situation. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Mr. Mikaelson," she said dutifully, feeling a stab of arousal at his rough words.

He grinned. "Smart girl," he said, giving her backside an affectionate squeeze, making her roll her hips over the growing bulge in his jeans.

"Thank you, Mr. Mikaelson."

"Are you wet for me, love?"

"Yes, Mr. Mikaelson."

"Good girl. Strip."

"Um, what?" she asked, slightly breathless.

He raised a challenging eyebrow, and she blushed, sliding off of him.

"I don't want you wearing anything under your dress. Strip."

She shrugged off her jacket, folding it in half neatly and setting it on the desk, before sliding down the side zipper of her dress slowly, finally letting it pool at her feet. She smirked as she saw his darkened eyes roving over her form, the only barriers between his gaze and her completely naked body a blue lace bra and thong set.

She reached behind her to unclip her bra, letting it fall off of her shoulders, exposing her breasts to the cool air, making her nipples pebble. She bent over to slide off her thong slowly, getting wet just from the feeling of his eyes glued to her body.

She carefully stepped out of it, and had just rested a palm on his desk and bent her leg back to pluck of one of her high heels when he interrupted.

"Leave the shoes. Grab your ankles."

She heard him get up behind her and moaned when the tip of his finger slipped between her folds. "You need to be quiet, love."

"Sorry, Mr. Mikaelson."

He made a humming sound and slipped a finger into her, making her gasp. He soon added another and began pumping them into her, bringing her up to the edge so gradually and expertly she almost didn't notice how close she was until she realized that she'd been rolling her hips against his fingers.

"Do you like that?" he asked, his rough voice barely above a whisper.

"Yes, Mr. Mikaelson."

"What did I tell you yesterday about who gets to come, Caroline?"

"Good girls come; naughty girls don't."

"Have you been a good girl today?"

"I think so, Mr. Mikaelson."

"You don't sound very certain."

She gasped as he hooked his fingers slightly to hit her g-spot, making her moan. "I was a good girl, Mr. Mikaelson."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Yes _what_?" he asked, sharply, pinching her ass lightly, causing her to squeak.

"Yes, Mr. Mikaelson," she corrected herself.

His thumb found her clit and he rubbed it in rhythm with the rest of his fingers fucking her pussy. "Do you want to come, Caroline?"

"Yes, Mr. Mikaelson."

"Do you know what good girls do when they want to come, love?"

"What, Mr. Mikaelson?"

"They say please."

"Please let me come, Mr. Mikaelson."

"You're going to have to do a bit better than that."

"I've been a good girl for you, Mr. Mikaelson. Please, let me come."

She moaned as he rubbed her clit harder.

"Again," he commanded.

"I'll be a good girl for you. I'll do whatever you want. Please let me come, Mr. Mikaelson."

"Will you?"

"Yes, Mr. Mikaelson," she panted.

He pulled his fingers out, causing her to whine quietly at the losss, before he tapped her inner thigh with his fingers. She got the message and spread her legs wider, her breath catching when she heard the zip of his fly being pulled down, and felt the head of his cock press against her folds. "Do you want my cock in you, Caroline?"

"Yes, Mr. Mikaelson."

"Repeat yourself. I didn't quite catch that."

"Yes, please, I want your cock in me Mr. Mikaelson."

"Beg," he said, rubbing the head of it against her folds.

"Please fuck me with your cock, Mr. Mikaelson. Please make me come. I've been a good girl for you today, so please may I come around your cock?"

He swore as he sheathed himself within her, the sensation of being totally and completely _full_ making her groan in contentment. He started to move, his hands bracing her thighs apart and keeping her steady while he slammed his cock into her. "Hands stay on your ankles," he ordered hoarsely.

"Yes, Mr. Mikaelson."

"Do you like it when I fuck you?"

"Yes, Mr. Mikaelson. Very much."

"Do you want to come?"

"Yes, please, Mr. Mikaelson. Please let me come."

"Good girl," he muttered, reaching around to rub her clit with his free hand. She moaned as she rolled her hips against his cock. "Come for me."

It only took a few more thrusts before she climaxed around him, riding out her high on his cock.

"Kneel," he said, his voice rough.

She did, resting her ass on her heels while she looked up at him, his cock dripping with her juices.

"Who just let you come?"

"You did, Mr. Mikaelson."

"Did you like it?"

"Yes, Mr. Mikaelson."

"And what do you say when someone does something nice for you, Caroline?"

"Thank you, Mr. Mikaelson."

He raised an eyebrow.

"Thank you for letting me come, Mr. Mikaelson."

"Good girl. But you dirtied my cock with your juices."

She bit her lip, realizing where this was going, and feeling incredibly turned on by it all. "I'm sorry, Mr. Mikaelson."

"Clean it. Tongue only. No lips."

She gave him a long, hard lick from base to tip before swirling her tongue around his shaft and head, moaning when she realized that his orders essentially forced her to lick him clean without taking him in her mouth at all.

She did so, however, her tongue flicking over his skin, slurping up her juices, and he moaned, burying his hand in her hair as she went.

"Good girl," he praised. "I want you to wrap your lips around me so that I may come in your mouth, Caroline. Hands and knees stay on the floor."

She took him in her mouth and sucked when he ordered it, looking up at him through her eyelashes, palms and knees on the floor as she'd been told. When he came, she swallowed, licking her lips. "Good girl," he said again, running his fingers lightly through her hair.

She stood up, wobbling slightly because her legs were asleep from kneeling.

"Don't touch yourself before I see you again, all right?" he ordered, deceptively phrasing it as a request. His voice was affectionate, and he tugged one of her curls before tucking it behind her ear.

"Yes, Mr. Mikaelson."

"And remember, for Monday—"

"No panties, come directly after school, skirts and dresses only, knock first, call you Mr. Mikaelson," she recited, smiling slightly at him.

"Good girl," he said again, letting his hands rest on her hips as he pulled her in for a kiss, his tongue swiping over her bottom lip. She moaned, opening her mouth for him, and he smiled into the kiss before pulling back. "Get dressed, love."

"Yes, Mr. Mikaelson."

"Cheeky," he muttered, patting her ass lightly.

She just smiled. "Bye, Mr. Mikaelson," she said, her hand on the doorknob.

"See you on Monday, Caroline."

* * *

She knocked on the door to his office a few months after their first encounter right after school, as usual.

"Come in."

"Hi, Mr. Mikaelson," she said, closing the door behind her and locking it.

"Caroline," he said, smiling slightly as he looked up from a spiral-bound agenda. "Sorry love, just a minute. I need to get this done."

She nodded and perched on the edge of his desk, her legs delicately crossed at the ankle, watching him quickly make some sort of note and flip it shut, putting it in a desk drawer and turning to her. "Come here," he said, though it was more affectionate than demanding.

She straddled him in his chair, giving him a soft kiss, her hands on the armrests while he cupped her ass under her the skirt of her dress, squeezing it firmly. He broke away to nibble on her neck, and she tilted her head to the side to let him nip and lick at her jawline, though he was always careful not to leave marks.

She moaned when he ran a finger down her wet slit, and smirked into her neck. "You're wearing nothing under your dress."

"You always tell me not to, Mr. Mikaelson," she pointed out, letting out a small sigh as he pushed two fingers into her wet heat.

"Good girl, doing what you're told."

She moaned as he hooked his fingers to stroke her inner walls.

Their game had begun.

"How do you want me to take you today, Caroline?" he asked, his dark, lustful eyes boring into her.

"However it pleases you Mr. Mikaelson."

He smirked. "Good answer."

"Thank you, Mr. Mikaelson," she said, giving him a little grin before whining softly as he withdrew his fingers.

"Cheeky today, aren't we, love?"

"Sorry, Mr. Mikaelson," she said, trying very hard to sound it, though it seemed that she didn't succeed, judging by his wicked grin.

"Are you sure?"

She bit her lip and nodded.

"I'm afraid I don't believe you love."

She was silent, trying to figure out where this was going.

"I think you're lying to me," he said, though his voice sounded more playful than irritated.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Mikaelson. I'm not lying."

He hummed before abruptly reaching around to grab one of her legs, causing her to squeak at the sudden movement, and carefully supporting her body while he flipped her over so that her ass was in the air over his lap.

"Good girls don't lie, Caroline," he said, his tone slightly chastising as he pushed the fabric of her dress down over her back and abdomen and stroked the creamy skin of her ass and upper thighs. "And bad girls who lie get punished."

"I'm sorry, Mr. Mikaelson."

"A bit late for apologies, don't you think, love?"

She bit her lip, debating on how to answer, knowing that erring on the side of agreeing with him was generally a better strategy.

"Yes, Mr. Mikaelson."

"That'll be ten, I think."

"Ten _what, _Mr. Mikaelson?" she asked, though she thought she might know.

"Ten strikes. You will count each and thank me for the correction. Do you understand?"

_Is this all right? _she heard his underlying words.

"Yes, Mr. Mikaelson."

The first slap made her give a small shout of surprise, but she recovered quickly. "One. Thank you for correcting me, Mr. Mikaelson."

The second hit her in a different spot, but she was expecting it this time. "Two. Thank you for correcting me, Mr. Mikaelson."

The third stung. The fifth made her moan out loud. By the tenth, she was soaking wet and panting, and he ran his finger down her dripping slit. "Spread your legs for me. Good girl. Look how wet you are from that. Did you enjoy being spanked?"

There was something about the way the word rolled off his tongue that made her pussy ache, and she gasped out a, "Yes, Mr. Mikaelson," before letting out a long moan as his fingers began to move inside her.

"You're so wet from your punishment love, so tight around my fingers. Have you touched yourself since Monday?"

"No, Mr. Mikaelson," she gasped out, feeling her pussy clench around his fingers as he wound her up, bringing her closer to the edge with every movement.

"Good girl."

She felt herself clench around his fingers, gritting her teeth to prevent herself from moaning too loudly.

"You're so fucking tempting laid across my lap with your legs spread for me, love. I just want to bury my cock into your tight little pussy and make you come around me over and over. Would you like that?"

"Yes, Mr. Mikaelson," she gasped out, spreading her legs as far as possible to allow his fingers to dive into her more deeply.

He seemed to notice how close she was getting, because he withdrew. "Bend over the desk, love."

"Yes, Mr. Mikaelson."

She heard him unzip his pants and then felt his cock pressing against her folds, causing her to moan. He groaned as he entered her, and she clenched around him. "I love seeing you bent over my desk like this, with your arse bright red from my hand. You feel so good and tight around my cock, love."

She was panting, trying not to moan too loudly. "Please, Mr. Mikaelson..."

"Please, what?"

"I just...please make me come, Mr. Mikaelson."

"Tell me what you want."

"Please, Mr. Mikaelson, I want your cock slamming into me hard and fast, I want to hear your balls slapping against me and I want you to paint my red ass with your come," she panted out, trying to capitalize on all the little things she'd noticed that he liked, and honestly, if he could just get her over the fucking edge she'd do whatever he wanted.

"Naughty girl," he muttered roughly under his breath, doing as she'd asked and fucking her harder. "Telling me all those filthy things out of your pretty little mouth. Spreading your legs like a wanton little slut for me."

_Christ._

Getting called a slut when being fucked from behind had never exactly been number one on her list of sexual kinks, but it had made her come harder than she ever had before in her life, and she grit her teeth to keep from screaming his name.

He mumbled hers though, the syllables spilling out of his lips in a low whisper as he did as she asked and came on her ass. She stood, wincing at the movement, and he gave her a sharp look, though she could tell that it was more concerned than anything.

"Was I too harsh?"

"No, it's just…"

"Sore?" he asked, his lips quirking.

She nodded.

"But I like it," she added immediately, and he gave her a confused look.

"Caroline, you don't have to lie–"

"No, really, I do."

There was something oddly stimulating about walking around with a bright red ass that no one could see, and she told him so, adding, "And plus, now when I have trouble sitting still in class–"

He shook his head quickly. "I won't be able to look at you for the next week without getting hard if you finish that sentence."

She sent him a mischievous grin and pecked him on the lips. "Monday?" she asked, pausing with her hand on the doorknob.

"Monday," he agreed. "And unscented lotion will help. If you change your mind."

"I won't."

She closed the office door behind her.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! How are we doing on this? Let me know what you think.  
Hugs!  
-Angie**


	3. Over the Desk

**A/N: Okay, so last chapter was slightly false advertising. I think I'm going to end up with 1.5k-2.5k chapters for this story, since it's mostly smut, leaning more towards shorter than longer.  
Standard reminder(s): This is fantasy. Don't fuck your teachers. This story has a lot of kink in it. If that's not your thing, this isn't the story you should be reading. It's also mostly unbeta'd.  
That said, enjoy!  
-Angie **

* * *

"Hi, Mr. Mikaelson."

"Hello, love," he said, looking up from his laptop and waving her in, beckoning her over once she'd closed the door, shed her cardigan, and dropped her bag in the corner.

She settled herself in his lap, as usual, and he hooked an arm around her waist, running his fingertips up and down her thigh under her skirt while he typed one-handed. "I have a question."

"Not yet, love. Give me a moment."

"Sorry, Mr. Mikaelson."

When he was done with his email, he closed the laptop and put it in his desk drawer before gripping her hips more firmly and kissing her gently, his tongue running along her lower lip. She shivered, winding her hands in his shirt. Moaning quietly, she arched into him as he cupped her breasts in his palms, running the pads of his thumbs over her nipples. "Suck my cock," he said, mumbling the order against her parted lips and pushing her lightly off his lap.

She immediately dropped to her knees, unzipping his trousers and palming him through his boxers before freeing his cock and taking it in her mouth, her tongue swirling around him. She sucked hard, moaning as his hand buried in her hair, her lips bobbing up and down before they heard a brief knock on the door. "Under the desk," he whispered, doing up his pants quickly and waiting until she was safely concealed before getting up to open the door.

"Tyler," she heard him say pleasantly. "Come in. What do you need?"

There was a creak of the door opening wider, and she heard the chair in front of the desk scrape as Tyler sat down, Klaus returning to his desk chair. The space under his desk was limited, and her face was pressed against his pelvis. She smiled against the cloth and nuzzled it with her nose. She felt his cock twitch under the fabric, and continued, feeling Klaus's muscles stiffen. He coughed above her as well, and she suspected that his breath had caught and he was playing it off.

"Excuse me," he said politely.

"I was just wondering if I could like, have some extra credit or something to make up my grade. Like an essay or something. We're going into the finals this year for football season, and I can't play if my GPA falls..."

Caroline had to restrain a giggle at Tyler's question, muffling the sounds she made by placing open-mouthed kisses against the now prominent bulge in Klaus's trousers, making him shift uncomfortably.

"Well, we can't have that can we?" he asked dryly.

"I know it's a lot to ask, but I just need to make up the last essay. I know I kinda bombed, but we can go to the finals, and this could be a huge chance for me to get scouted by colleges."

Caroline carefully maneuvered her mouth so that her teeth could slowly pull down his fly. Klaus nudged her knee lightly with his foot, clearly a warning, but she was having too much fun to care.

It took her at least thirty seconds to get the button of his slacks undone with her teeth, but she managed it before nudging his erection with her nose through his boxers and placing wet open-mouthed kisses on it through the fabric.

Klaus dropped his pencil, and she thought it was by accident until he bent down to get it and she saw the no-nonsense glare on his face. She just gave him an innocent smile before using the room he'd made by bending to the side to pull the waistband of his boxers down and take him in her mouth.

"Bring me a proposal for an essay on Gatsby and we'll talk, Tyler, all right? Please close the door behind you," he said, his voice strained.

"Sure. Thanks," Tyler said happily, the chair scraping as he got up. "Um, whose stuff is that?"

"A student was here earlier and forgot their things. I'm sure they'll be back soon. Goodbye, Mr. Lockwood."

Tyler sheepishly apologized and left, and the second she heard the door close, Klaus's fingers were tangled in her hair, yanking it rather harshly, making her moan.

He bucked into her mouth harshly, making her gag a few times before he held her head in place and pulled away, beckoning her out from under the desk. When she stood she saw how dark and predatory his eyes were, and she backed up slightly against his desk as he advanced towards her.

"No. Stay where you are."

She froze immediately.

"Undress. Completely."

She unbuttoned the front of her blouse and folded it in half, setting it on his desk along with her bra before unbuttoning her denim skirt and tugging it down her hips, no longer bothering to be self-conscious.

"Follow directions," he ordered, his eyes darting down to her heels, which he usually liked her to keep on.

She bent down and slipped them off, knowing that his eyes were glued to her ass and that her movements were giving him brief glimpses of how wet she was. Once she was completely naked she found herself pulled flush against him, his eyes dark and full of lust.

His palms ran down her sides and hips, stroking her ass and squeezing it lightly before tapping lightly on her thighs, which she obediently spread apart. "You naughty, mischievous little slut," he said quietly, pushing two fingers into her soaking heat.

She moaned, resting her forehead against his chest, knowing even before his fingers were moving inside her that it wouldn't last. As she'd expected, he pulled them out almost as soon as he'd started and trailed his wet fingers down her breasts, leaving trails of her arousal glistening on her skin.

"What possessed you to take my cock in your mouth while another was in the room?"

She somehow felt that '_I wanted to_' was not going to be an appropriate answer, so she settled for the slightly less cheeky, "I wanted your cock, Mr. Mikaelson."

"Did you?"

"Yes, Mr. Mikaelson, very much so."

"And so you decided to fulfill your wishes without asking permission?" he asked, his voice dangerously soft in her ear as he tweaked her nipples, making her let out a low moan.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Mikaelson."

"Bend over the desk."

She did so, spreading her legs expectantly, but he laughed quietly. "No need to spread your legs for me today, naughty girl. I will not allow you to come around my cock. That would be a reward, wouldn't it? And what happens when girls are naughty?"

"They don't get to come," she answered quietly.

"Yes. You can spread your legs like the wanton fuck-hungry whore you are all you want, love. I will not indulge you. Though, I suppose if you're willing to part your thighs for me so easily I might as well take advantage of it."

He was talking as though to himself, but she knew that he was simply trying to arouse her more to make her beg.

"Spread your lips for me. I want to see how wet you are."

She did so, her face flushing with embarrassment when she realized that she was bent over his desk with her legs spread, wet and ready and _wanting _and he was touching himself to the sight, clearly with no intention of giving her any relief. "Do you want my cock in you Caroline?"

"Yes, Mr. Mikaelson. Please."

She felt one of his fingers slowly circle around her entrance and groaned, pushing back against him, causing him to immediately draw back and slap her sharply on the ass. "Stay still."

"Yes, Mr. Mikaelson."

It was an exquisite torture. His finger lightly stroked her entrance but never gave her enough relief to let her orgasm build. "Beg for me," he said.

"Please fuck me, Mr. Mikaelson. I need your cock in me. I need you to fuck me and make me come. I want you so badly. Please."

She continued to beg, only pausing to breathe when she needed and moan when he would occasionally run a fingernail along her entrance, giving her a burst of pleasure. He never put his cock near her, and she heard him groaning behind her as he brought himself closer to his release.

"Where do you want me to come on you, Caroline?" he asked, his voice a low growl.

"Wherever it pleases you, Mr. Mikaelson."

"Correct. I will come wherever I please on you, do you understand? If I want to paint your body with evidence of your willingness to whore yourself to me, I will."

"Yes, Mr. Mikaelson."

She felt his come drip down her lower back and moaned as he withdrew his fingers. "Stay like that until it dries," he ordered, and she heard him walk by her until she was looking him in the eye as he stood on the other side of his desk.

"Tell me the truth, Caroline, did you like that?"

"Which part?" she asked, recognizing that he was asking whether she would be comfortable doing it again.

"Sucking my cock under the desk while I was speaking to someone. Having me touch myself to the sight of you with your legs spread, soaking wet for me. Getting called names. Any of it? None of it?"

"All of it," she said, feeling her face heat up. "If I hadn't been comfortable I would have used the word."

His lips quirked. "Good girl," he said affectionately.

At her look of anticipation, he laughed quietly, tugging one of her curls. "Not _that _good love, unfortunately for you. You will not touch yourself until I let you come again, do you understand?"

"Yes, Mr. Mikaelson."

"You may dress now, Caroline."

She let out a slight sigh of relief and pulled her shirt, bra, and skirt back on and slipping her feet back into her heels.

"Come here, love," he said before she could get her things.

She walked over and straddled him in his chair. "You had a question for me earlier."

"Oh, right," she said, shifting uncomfortably, her core still absolutely soaked and aching for his touch. "I was just wondering….Well, it's more of a comment, I guess," she rambled, glaring at him when he snorted at her characteristic student-in-class comment when called on by a teacher.

"Sorry, love," he said, grinning. "Continue."

"Um. I just wanted you to know that...Well, I'm not doing it for the grade anymore."

He studied her for a moment before smiling slightly. "I didn't think you were, but I'm glad that you've confirmed it. I never want you to feel pressured, Caroline. Do you understand?"

She nodded, returning the soft kiss he gave her, though he smirked and pulled away when she rolled her hips against him. "I'll see you tomorrow, Caroline."

She gave him a long-suffering sigh and slid off of him, making him grin. She pulled on her cardigan and picked up her backpack, prepared, but suddenly stilled. "Mr. Mikaelson, next Monday is during Christmas break."

"I'm aware."

"I'll be out of school for two weeks."

"I'm also aware of that, as it also means I get two weeks of as well."

"So…?" she trailed off.

"I'll see you when you come back."

"You want me to go _two weeks_ without touching myself?" she asked incredulously, keeping her voice low.

He shrugged, his lips twitching. "I _did_ tell you until I let you come."

"Please? I really am sorry," she tried, jutting out her lip.

"No. Goodbye, Caroline," he said, sounding more amused than annoyed.

She huffed. "Bye, Mr. Mikaelson."

XXX

It had been the longest five days of her life.

Or, at least, that's how it felt. It was Christmas Eve and she and her mother were alone in the house. She felt like she was about to explode, and she was _this _close to disobeying and hoping that he wouldn't notice if she tried to lie about it, which was saying something because he could see right through her.

She had learned that the hard way after she'd lied to his face the first time he'd ordered her not to touch herself, pun intended.

She groaned, rolling over in her bed, and was slightly thankful when her phone buzzed. Hopefully it would be something distracting enough that she could get her mind off the insistent ache between her thighs.

The text was from an unknown number, and she frowned when she opened it.

_You can come._

She frowned. Come where?

_I think you have the wrong number, _she texted back, frowning when the number texted back almost immediately.

_I'm almost certain that I don't, love._

She honestly thought about leaving it a mystery as to where he got her number and sticking her fingers in her pussy to fuck herself until she passed out, but decided that it would bother her later if she didn't ask.

_Not that I'm complaining, but how did you get my number?_

_School directory_, was his simple answer.

_Thank you, Mr. Mikaelson._

_Happy Christmas. _

She smiled slightly. _You too, Mr. Mikaelson._

Closing her eyes, she trailed a finger down her body to start rubbing her clit, her other hand already dipping into her dripping core. She could almost hear his voice in her head.

"_I want to see you fingerfuck yourself, love,"_ he'd say, his breath on her ear.

She moaned as she imagined it was his cock moving in and out of her, rubbing up against her own hand, obeying the imaginary commands that he was giving her.

Mere minutes later, she came around her fingers, panting out his name.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Review and let me know what you think.  
Hugs!  
-Angie**


	4. On the Desk

**A/N: Hey everyone. Thanks for all the reviews, follows, and favorites! Short-ish chapter today, but hopefully the next one will be longer. I'm already a bit into it, but this reached a good cut-off point.  
As always, this contains a consensual D/s relationship. Don't fuck your teachers. Etc.  
Enjoy!**  
**-Angie**

* * *

"Come in."

Caroline walked in and closed the door behind her, locking it securely, and dropping her things on the floor next to it. "Hi, Mr. Mikaelson."

"Hello, love," he said, giving her a dimpled smile and closing his laptop, storing it in his desk drawer.

She straddled him in his chair as usual, smiling into the soft kiss he gave her, his palms stroking her thighs under her dress. "How was your New Year?"

"It was good," she said, grinning cheerfully. "Yours?"

He shrugged. "Normal."

"Did you spend it with your family?"

A shadow of a frown passed over his face. "That's a rather personal question, love."

She resisted the urge to point out that if fucking her in his office twice a week wasn't personal, she didn't know what was, instead opting for an apology. "Sorry, Mr. Mikaelson."

"It's all right. Yes, I spent it with my siblings."

She opened her mouth to ask another question, but he interrupted her, his voice gentle and slightly amused. "That's all you're getting for today, Sweetheart."

He called her 'love' all the time, and he did it to pretty much everyone who was female, from what she'd noticed, but she'd never heard him call anyone 'Sweetheart'.

She liked that.

"All right," she said rather sheepishly, tucking her hair behind her ears before returning her hands to his shoulders and kissing him.

He pulled away, his nose rubbing against her cheek. "Did you get it over break?"

She nodded. He'd asked her to get an IUD to prevent pregnancy, and she knew that he was looking forward to seeing his come drip down her inner thighs from her pussy.

He stroked her hips with his thumbs, and she could feel him hard beneath her, straining against his slacks.

He tugged her dress over her head and then unclasped her bra, throwing them to the side, leaving her in just her heels. He let his lips brush along her neck and collarbone, cupping her breasts in his hands and running his thumbs over her nipples, making her throw her head back and moan. He took one of her nipples between his teeth and tugged lightly, flicking his tongue over it.

She let out a soft sigh and he smiled against her soft skin, moving his hand to the small of her back while the other tugged and caressed the nipple that his mouth wasn't giving attention to. He pushed her slightly closer to him and kissed back up her chest to her neck and up her jaw to her ear. "Do you touch yourself at night, Sweetheart?"

"Yes," she breathed, a bit confused.

He pushed her off his lap and walked past her to the desk, gathering his papers and laptop and putting them in desk drawers. "What are you doing?" she asked curiously.

He ignored her, continuing to move his things until his desk was completely clear. "Come here and lie down," he said, gesturing to the desk.

She walked over and pushed herself up obediently, sitting on the edge before lying down on her back. "I want you to touch yourself the way you do when I'm not there and make yourself come while I watch. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Mr. Mikaelson."

She let her hands trail down her torso, one tugging at her nipple and the other moving down to circle her clit, making her eyelids flutter as she pleasured herself. "Look at me," he ordered.

She turned to look at him in his office chair, his eyes dark with a large bulge in his trousers, and let out a shaky breath, her core aching just from the way he was looking at her. She spread her legs wider so that she could circle her opening with her index finger and pushed two fingers into her wet center, moaning and arching her back to try to get them deeper, her eyes closing. "Look at me," he ordered again.

"Sorry, Mr. Mikaelson," she gasped out, turning to him, letting her lips part slightly.

He had freed his erection and was stroking himself slowly as he watched her, and she blushed, making him smirk slightly. "Fingerfuck yourself, Sweetheart. I want to see you grinding against your hand for me."

She moaned, moving the hand that had been cupping her breast to her clit, rubbing it while she fucked herself with her fingers. He stroked himself faster, his eyes glued to her hands working between her legs, and she felt the coil in her lower belly tighten in anticipation for her orgasm. "You look so tempting, laid out on my desk for me, Sweetheart. So beautiful. I love how flushed your face is for me while you pleasure yourself. Fuck yourself faster."

She did so, her fingers plunging into her core at a quick pace, making her eyes shut as she moaned, lifting her hips to meet her fingers.

"Look at me," he ordered again.

"Yes, Mr. Mikaelson," she panted, immediately opening her eyes to watch him stroking himself, his other hand now cupping his balls.

She moaned softly at the way he looked at her, like she was his next meal and he couldn't wait to indulge himself. "Make yourself come for me."

"Yes, Mr. Mikaelson."

She thrust her fingers into herself faster, feeling her orgasm build quickly, and let her legs spread wide, her knees off the desk to the sides. "Does that feel good?"

"Yes, Mr. Mikaelson."

"Are you going to come for me, Sweetheart?"

"Yes, Mr. Mikaelson," she said, her voice strained and breathless. "I'm so close."

It was only a few more seconds until she came around her fingers, moaning and panting his name, her eyes still on him stroking his thick hard cock.

He stood up and walked to her, grabbing her ankles and pulling her until her legs were completely off the desk, resisting the urge to close her legs as he gazed at her flushed skin and her soaking wet pussy on display for him.

"Do you want me to fuck you?" he asked, his hand already stroking her folds, making her moan.

"Yes, Mr. Mikaelson. Please."

He smirked. "Good girl, so eager to please me."

He positioned himself at her entrance and pushed in slowly, filling her completely. She gasped his name, spreading her legs more. "Legs in the air. I want to see you spread wide for me, Sweetheart. Good girl."

She felt so sexy spread open for him on his desk completely with him looming over her, his eyes darkened with lust, lips slightly parted. She gasped when he started to move, his cock slamming into her quickly, making her writhe underneath him, moaning his name loudly. He smirked as he gripped her hips, fucking her harder, and she felt another orgasm building rapidly as he fucked her. "Are you going to come again for me?"

She nodded furiously, panting out a long string of pleading for him to go faster and harder, and he grinned.

"You want me to fuck you faster?"

"Please, Mr. Mikaelson."

"You love it when I fuck you, don't you, Caroline? You love spreading your legs for me and begging me to use you as I please."

"Yes, Mr. Mikaelson."

"You like being mine, don't you? You absolutely _ache _for my cock in you whenever you see me, don't you? You can't wait to come here after school and let me take you on my desk. You sit in my class soaking wet for me, rubbing your thighs together."

"Yes, Mr. Mikaelson."

"You're so fucking gorgeous draped over my desk with your legs spread begging me to fuck you. You're so eager to please me. Such a good little slut for me."

She clenched around him at his words, moaning at his words. He grinned.

"And you like it when I tell you what you are, don't you. You lie there soaking when from my cock _begging _for me to fuck your pretty pussy, spread open completely, you desperate slut."

"Please, Mr. Mikaelson. I want to come, please."

"Do you want to come all over my cock? Do you want me to come in you? To walk around with evidence of how you spread your slutty legs wide for me?"

"Yes, please."

"Tell me what you are."

"I'm your desperate slut," she gasped out immediately, feeling herself clench around him as she uttered the filthy words.

He moved faster, the sound of skin against skin filling his office as she writhed underneath him. She quickly reached her peak, clenching around his cock, and he followed her, his come filling her before he withdrew, tucking himself away and stroking her thigh again before helping her up from the desk and kissing her softly. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Thank you, Mr. Mikaelson."

"You're welcome, Sweetheart."

She pulled on her dress and grabbed her things, shooting him a small smile over her shoulder before leaving, clenching her thighs together to try to prevent his come dripping between her legs.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks so much for reading! Please leave a review and tell me what you thought :D  
Hugs!  
-Angie**


	5. Teacher's Pet

**A/N: Thank you so much for all the reviews! I so much appreciate the support you guys are giving this story. :)  
Thank you to livingdeadblondegirl for her suggestion about this chapter. ;)  
As always, consensual D/s themes. Don't fuck your teachers. Use protection. Stay in school. Etc.  
Enjoy!  
-Angie**

* * *

"Hey, Caroline!"

Caroline turned around slowly, adjusting her backpack on her shoulder as she went, to face Tyler Lockwood, whose hand had been poised to tap her on the shoulder. "Hey, Ty. What's up?"

"Do you want to go to The Grill for dinner with me tomorrow?"

Just as Tyler spoke, Klaus walked out of the Teacher's Lounge right near them, stiffening when he heard Tyler's words.

"Um. No thanks, Tyler," Caroline said, wishing the floor would just swallow her.

"What about Friday?"

"I'm busy, Tyler. Sorry."

"Are you sure?"

"Is there a problem here, Caroline?" Klaus asked, walking up next to them, his sharp eyes scanning between both of them.

"No, Mr. Mikaelson," Caroline said, giving him a huge smile, before turning to Tyler. "Thanks for asking Tyler."

As she walked away, she heard Klaus's comment to Tyler behind her.

"It's all right, mate. Plenty more fish in the sea."

* * *

"You know, you didn't have to say no if you didn't want to," he said immediately after she'd locked the door later that day.

She rolled her eyes. "If I'd wanted to I would have said yes."

"Really now?" he asked in dangerously low tone, making her core clench.

"Yes. You said I could end this at anytime, but I don't want to end it," she said, phrasing her words carefully. "I like this. Doing this with you, I mean. I don't want it to end."

She inwardly winced as soon as the last words came out of her mouth, hoping that she didn't sound too clingy.

He gave her an assessing look before nodding once and opening one of his desk drawers. "Take a seat," he said, gesturing not to his lap but to the chair across the desk from him.

She frowned but complied, sitting down and crossing her legs at the ankle, folding her hands in her lap and looking at him expectantly.

"After I overheard your conversation with Tyler today, I realized that the terms of our agreement haven't really been explicitly stated. I've given you some of my expectations, but not all of them, and I'd like to fix that."

"Yes, Mr. Mikaelson."

A shadow of a smile briefly crossed his face before he apparently finally found what he was reaching for and put a lined piece of paper in front of her, a list written on it in his neat calligraphy-esque handwriting. "Read through it and tell me if you agree to it. If you have a problem with anything, or any questions, now would be the time to say so."

She nodded, glancing down to read.

_Come directly after school on Mondays and Thursdays. _

_Skirts or dresses only. _

_No undergarments of any kind that cover you._

_High heels only. No boots or wedges. _

_Unless indicated otherwise, lock the door and come to me when you arrive._

_If you are ever uncomfortable or want to stop for any reason, say "pomegranate," and we'll stop._

_If you are unsure of something, ask._

_Absolutely no sexual relations of any kind are to be made with anyone but myself._

_Always wear your collar._

"Collar?" she asked, her eyes widening slightly.

"Not a dog collar, Sweetheart," he hastened to reassure her, "And only if you agree. Here," he reached into a desk drawer and pulled out a thin cardboard box, pushing it to her.

She gave him a confused look, but opened it. "It's beautiful."

He sent her a dimpled smile and nodded. "That is symbolic of you being mine. Should you choose to accept it, you will never take it off."

"Never?"

"Unless you end our arrangement."

She took a quick mental pause to process that he implied that he had no intention of ending their...relationship...thing, before carefully fingering the necklace. It was a thin gold chain with a small fleur de lis pendant. It really was beautiful.

She put it back in the box and stood up. He frowned slightly, but she turned around, lifting her hair. "Put it on, please?"

He heard the scrape of his chair against the floor and the small rustle as he took it out of the box, and she smiled at the cool metal against her skin when he fastened it around her neck before reaching around to cup her breasts through the thin fabric of her dress. "Good girl," he breathed into her ear, and she became very aware of his hard cock pressed against her ass.

His lips brushed her earlobe and she gasped quietly, feeling her walls clench as he pinched her nipples through the cloth. "Mine," he breathed into her ear, and she let out a soft moan.

He tugged her dress over her head and tossed it to the floor before running his hands down her front, his fingertips brushing down the creamy skin of her abdomen to her pussy, still nibbling her ear as he nudged her thighs apart with his hand and rubbed her clit. "Mine," he said again, and she leaned her head back against his shoulder.

He pulled away, squeezing her lightly on the hips as he did so, and gestured to his desk. "Sit, Sweetheart."

She did, settling herself on the edge of the surface while he rolled his office chair so that he was sitting between her legs. He stroked her inner thighs lazily, smirking as she spread them further to give him better access.

"That's right. Spread your legs for me," he murmured, running a finger down her center, making her moan. "Such a good girl, agreeing to be mine. To belong to me."

She shivered as he pushed a finger into her, and she gasped as he began to slowly stroke her inner walls. "Do you know what happens to good girls, Sweetheart?"

"They get rewarded," she said quietly, fighting the impish smile threatening to take over her face.

In lieu of an answer, he bent down to kiss her inner thigh, and her eyes widened. "Has anyone ever done this for you?"

She shook her head, feeling her face heat, and his eyes widened briefly in surprise before he smiled at her. "Grab the edge of the desk," he said simply, waiting until she did so before leaving a trail of hot open-mouthed kisses up her inner thigh to her core, his tongue flicking briefly over her clit as he slowly fucked her with his fingers.

It was mind-blowing.

Her thighs spread farther apart as she tried to resist burying her fingers in his hair and pressing his face to her pussy, knowing that if she did he might stop (and she _really _didn't want him to stop). His tongue circled her clit once before he withdrew his fingers and licked lightly at her entrance before spreading her with his fingers and thrusting his tongue into her core, lapping at her inner walls, the filthiest sounds coming out of her mouth as she writhed underneath the ministrations of his mouth.

"Please don't stop," she gasped out as she felt his tongue slow down before blushing as she felt him smile against her folds, his tongue darting out to give her pussy a long, flat lick to her clit before his fingers replaced his mouth, thrusting into her. He began to swirl his tongue around her clit again, and she grit her teeth to keep from screaming as she felt the telltale coil in her belly of her impending release. His lips pressed lightly on her clit just as he hooked his fingers to find her g-spot and she came undone on his fingers and mouth, her harsh breaths filling the room.

He placed a few soft kisses on her inner thigh as she came down from her high, pulling his fingers out of her and bringing them to his mouth, making eye contact with her as he sucked her juices off.

She knew that her lips were slightly parted and her face was flushed, and her body was still quivering. He caught her lips in his, scraping her bottom lip with his teeth, _devouring _her, and she let out a tiny gasp as he grabbed her hand and pulled it down to rest on the bulge in his trousers.

"On your knees."

She slid off the desk and dropped to the floor, her hands immediately working on the fastenings of his pants, freeing his hard cock from the confines of the fabric. She stroked him a few times with her hand before giving him a long hard lick from base to tip, swirling her tongue around the head. He groaned, his fingers looping into her hair, and she wrapped her lips around him, sliding them down his shaft and sucking hard, looking up at him through her eyelashes to see his dark eyes and mussed hair, lips still glistening with her come.

"You are so fucking beautiful like that, Sweetheart. I love watching you on your knees while you take my cock in your mouth. Do you know how difficult it will be to not get hard just at the sight of you walking into the classroom wearing your collar? It will be a reminder that you belong to _me_."

She groaned around him, the vibration of her mouth against his cock making him moan and tug her hair lightly. "Good girl. Suck harder."

She did so, taking him as far in as possible, her cheeks hollowing out as she sucked him, her head bobbing up and down his length. He groaned as she flicked her tongue around the head of his cock, his grip on her hair tightening. "I'm going to come, Sweetheart."

She moaned around him, wrapping her hand around the bottom of his shaft, following the movements of her mouth. He spilled into her mouth soon after, and smiled lazily at her as she licked his come off of her lips, standing up. He pulled her to him so that she was straddling him on his office chair again, and kissed her softly on the lips. "You are so lovely."

She smiled. "Thank you, Mr. Mikaelson."

He laughed, caressing her lower back and hips with his palms and kissing her again. "Damn right you are," he mumbled against her lips. "You're going to come here next Tuesday after school."

"Okay," she said slowly. "Why?"

He gave her a slightly pitying look before cupping her ass to move her up slightly so that her core rubbed pleasurably against his rapidly hardening cock. "It's Valentine's Day. I have plans for you. You'll come."

"Yes, Mr. Mikaelson," she said agreeably.

He smiled, kissing her again. "Such a good girl. _My_ good girl."

* * *

**A/N: Thanks so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed it, and I'll only know for sure if you leave me a review with feedback (constructive feedback is important! It makes me get better). See you next update. ;)  
Hugs!  
-Angie**


	6. In Class

**A/N: Announcement: I will be incredibly busy for the rest of the week for a variety of reasons (including final exams), so this and my other stories probably won't see an update for a week or two. I hope this tides you over. :)  
Don't fuck your teachers.  
Enjoy!  
-Angie**

* * *

She grabbed her book from her locker and stuffed her math book in, knowing she wouldn't have time after English to pick it up. Slinging the backpack over her shoulder, she walked to class, fingering her necklace absentmindedly. She took her usual seat next to Bonnie in the front row, opening her notebook, and looking up at the board where he was writing the multiple choice answer key to their homework. "Check your homework. I hope you all read the short story I assigned over the weekend, because we're going to talk about it, and I do expect everyone, and I really do mean _everyone _to participate at least once."

His eyes slid over the students, pausing on Caroline for a moment before continuing to sweep through the class as they all bent over their grammar exercises.

Caroline followed suit, looking up every now and then to the answer key to check, and her eyes caught his when she looked up. She flushed slightly, making him smirk, and she knew that the fleur de lis was dangling down out of her shirt as she bent over her book.

She tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and bit her lip. She was generally fine when she was in class with him. They'd share a heated gaze every now and then, but nothing noticeable. However, there was something about having the necklace—_collar_, she reminded herself—dangling just between her breasts where everyone could see it (and not know the reason she wore it) that sent a jolt of arousal to her center.

She let her eyes subtly flick up again to see that his were sweeping around the room, but often stopped at her, his dark eyes focusing on the shining pendant hanging from her neck. She shifted in her seat, suddenly feeling uncomfortably warm, and she saw him smirk slightly at the effect he was having on her before turning to the board to erase the answers and write the homework in the top corner of the board.

Another stab of arousal hit her center, and she knew that she was getting wet. She shifted, very conscious of the fact that it was Monday and she was therefore wearing nothing to cover herself under her dress, wishing that she could recross her legs without flashing—well, actually, the only person she'd be flashing would be him…

Suppressing a mischievous grin from taking over her face, she shifted in her seat slightly so that her dress was hitched up her thighs _just _a bit, and determinedly read the homework off the board, recording it in her planner.

She saw him turn out of the corner of her eye and waited until his eyes flicked over her again before uncrossing her legs at the ankle and recrossing them at the thigh, taking just a bit too long to make sure he got a good glimpse of how wet she was, and smirked as she saw his eyes darken, his tongue darting out to lick his lips before he focused back on the class at large.

He started talking about the short story they'd read, writing thematic elements with corresponding symbolic passages and details on the board.

"Can anyone tell me about the symbolism of a white elephant in the story?"

Caroline raised her hand, purposefully fiddling with her necklace with her other hand as she did so.

"Caroline?"

"Well, since they never directly state the subject of their conversation, I think that the woman is talking about the 'elephant in the room', Mr. Mikaelson," she said, subtly rubbing her thighs together and purposefully adding his name at the end of the sentence with the same intonation as she did when she was answering his questions in his office.

"Good point, Caroline," he said, writing the metaphor on the board, his hand slightly shaky, and staying behind his desk instead of returning to the front of it as he normally did.

She waited until he was turned around to look at the room again and then recrossed her legs again, this time pausing just a bit longer.

He flicked his gaze over to her, a heated warning in his eyes, but she just gave him an innocent smile, rubbing the fleur de lis pendant between her fingers.

They continued the discussion, and he eventually moved back in front of his desk until just a few minutes before class ended when Caroline raised her hand. "Are you going to give us the essays back today, Mr. Mikaelson?"

The class at large groaned at her complete disregard of the unwritten 'don't ask about turning in or getting back homework' rule, therefore not noticing his cock twitch in his pants.

She did, though.

"Yes," he said, giving her a warning look completely clashing with his warm tone.

She ignored that, too. "Thank you, Mr. Mikaelson."

"Teacher's pet," Bonnie mumbled at her as they gathered their books to head to the last class of the day.

Of all the things that had been said during the class, that was the one that made Caroline blush.

**XXX**

She was pushed up against the door almost as soon as she entered his office later that day, his hands moving under the hem of her dress to cup her ass tightly. "Little tease," he muttered as he bit her ear, his fingers already brushing her folds.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Mikaelson."

He hummed derisively, but pulled back, walking back to his desk chair and sitting down. She followed him and pulled the skirt of her dress around her hips to straddle him, grinding her wet pussy against the bulge in his trousers. His palms caressed her ass and lower back before moving to unzip her dress, pulling it over her head and throwing it to the floor. He unhooked her bra and let it fall as well before latching his lips on to one of her nipples, flicking it with his tongue before tugging lightly on it with his teeth. She moaned, arching her back, her hands resting on his shoulders. He moved to pleasure her other nipple, one of his hands moving to rub her clit as he did so, his other hand resting on her lower back to support her body.

She moaned as he took her lips again, his tongue thrusting into her mouth, and she heard the swish and clink of his belt being undone and his pants and boxers being shoved down. She wrapped a hand around his hard cock, stroking him firmly, and he groaned into her mouth before pulling away, his eyes dark and lustful.

"I want you to ride me, Sweetheart," he muttered against her ear as he moved to lick it. "I want to see you bounce on my cock and rub your clit while you writhe on top of me. I want you to gasp out my name as you come around me."

"Yes, Mr. Mikaelson," she immediately agreed, pressing her thighs against the armrests of the chair so that she could lift herself up slightly on her knees, and once he'd positioned himself correctly she sank down on to him, both of them moaning as he was sheathed in her tight, wet heat.

She rolled her hips, encouraging him to move.

"So desperate, Sweetheart…"

"Please, Mr. Mikaelson."

"You want me badly, don't you?"

"Yes, Mr. Mikaelson," she gasped out before moaning as he moved slightly, hitting a sensitive spot in her.

"What are you willing to do to come?"

"Whatever pleases you, Mr. Mikaelson."

His lips quirked. "Slut," he whispered, pinching her ass.

She whimpered, her hips rocking against him in spite of herself.

"You're such a good whore, willing to spread your legs for me whenever I wish, Sweetheart. I love how you beg for me, and how desperate you are for my cock inside you."

She nodded along with his words, moaning again as he kissed her neck, still not moving besides the slow, languid thrusts of his hips.

"I am yours, Mr. Mikaelson. I'll do whatever pleases you," she said quietly, not knowing what his reaction to her words would be.

This was the first time she'd seen him since he gifted her the collar, and she wanted to see how far he'd take it. She wasn't disappointed when he bit her neck, fingering the small pendant. "That's right, Sweetheart. You're mine to do with as I wish. My little slut."

She clenched around him, her hips rolling faster. He sped up the thrusts of his hips as well, his palms cupping her hips as he pulled her down on his cock with every thrust, filling her completely. She panted out pleas for him to go faster and fuck her harder, and she felt him smile against her neck.

"So desperate for me, today, weren't you? You practically spread your legs for me in the middle of a crowded room. You were soaking wet and almost _begging _for me to take you. Such a good whore for me, aren't you? Tell me how much you want to come."

"Please, Mr. Mikaelson. _Please, _I need..." she gasped as his hips moved faster, making her bounce on his lap, her breasts moving up and down as he filled her.

She tensed, her fingernails digging into his shoulders, and he groaned, pressing her ass forward so that the angle was changed slightly, hitting her perfectly with every thrust.

"Be quiet, Sweetheart," he breathed as her voice got too loud. "We don't want others to know how you whore yourself to me in the afternoons, do we?"

"No, Mr. Mikaelson," she whimpered as she clenched around him. He bit her bottom lip harshly and she came around him. He gripped her hips as she rode out her high, continuing to pull her down on his cock until he came inside her.

He pushed her off of him gently until she was kneeling. "Lick me clean," he ordered.

She did so quickly and efficiently, her tongue lapping at her juices covering his cock, and he groaned, his hand buried in her hair. When she was done, he tugged her up to sit on his lap again, refastening his trousers and belt.

"Don't do that in class again. It was fine once, but I need to concentrate on teaching, and _you _need to concentrate on your studies. Do you understand, Sweetheart?"

"Yes, Mr. Mikaelson," she said obediently, dropping a kiss on his lips.

He grinned against her lips, his hands squeezing her hips lightly. "Off you go, Sweetheart. It's almost four. Remember though, you're coming here tomorrow as well."

"Yes, Mr. Mikaelson."

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed that. Are we okay with more plot? How was the tension? Did we like the smut? Leave me a review to tell me what you thought.  
Hugs!  
-Angie**


	7. Disciplinary Action

**A/N: Thank you for the feedback on this story! I hope you enjoy this chapter.  
This is fantasy, don't try this at home. I mean school. Whatever. ;)  
Enjoy!  
-Angie **

* * *

When she arrived home, she found a package on the steps addressed to her. There wasn't a return address, but she would recognize the handwriting anywhere.

She practically rushed to her room to open the box, letting her backpack fall near her closet. She lifted the lid to see a piece of cardstock with his loopy handwriting on it.

_Wear these tomorrow._

She frowned, unwrapping the tissue paper to find an incredibly delicate bra and a matching pair of panties piled together over a dress. She checked and they were all her size. Realizing that he must have checked the tags on her clothes at some point, she smiled slightly.

She ran her fingers over the necklace he'd given her. Was this a _relationship_? Or was it merely sexual? Did he even feel anything for her? Was she imagining things?

She bit her lip and took a deep breath, forcing herself to calm down. Whatever the relationship meant (or didn't mean) emotionally, the sex was fantastic, and that was enough to keep her going.

For now.

She decided that she'd try them on later, and walked down to check the fridge, realizing that her mother had forgotten to go grocery shopping. Again.

She sighed, grabbing her keys and wallet (her mom would pay her back) and heading out to drive to the store. Once she'd finished her shopping, she was walking out to the car, bags in hand, when she heard a familiar British accent. She subtly turned and saw him being hugged by a beautiful brunette with large looping curls.

"Katerina," he greeted, giving the woman a dimpled smile.

"Klaus."

The woman had a heavy accent, and she pulled back from the hug, kissing him quickly on both cheeks before giving him another squeeze.

He seemed to notice her over the woman's shoulder and gave Caroline a minute shake of the head, mouthing 'later'.

She glared at him before turning and flouncing off towards her car.

He had a girlfriend? Or something?

Asshole.

* * *

"You aren't wearing them," he said when she entered, closing and locking the door behind her.

"Of course I'm not. I saw you—"

"With my brother's wife. They are visiting from Bulgaria," he said dryly.

"Oh," she said quietly.

"You thought that I was seeing someone?" he asked quietly.

"Well..."

"Do you really think so low of me?"

"The rules only said that I wasn't supposed to have an outside relationship; it didn't say anything about you," she defended herself.

He sighed. "I suppose not. Well, now you know."

She frowned, cocking her head to the side. "I know what?"

He smiled. "You will be the only one unless you decide to end this."

"This?"

"What do you want to call it?" he asked, his voice curious.

"An arrangement...?" she half-asked.

"That's a rather dirty word for it. It makes it sound like you're some sort of kept woman."

She snorted. "_Kept woman_? And, if the shoe fits—"

"No, Sweetheart," he interrupted her firmly. "It doesn't fit."

She flushed.

"Come here."

She bit her lip and walked over to straddle his lap, and he moved his hands to her hips over her dress, making circles over the fabric with his thumbs.

He reached up to finger the pendant still hanging around her neck. "You are the only one," he repeated. "Do you understand?"

"Yes, Mr. Mikaelson."

He smiled, before he let it melt into a smirk. "In any case, you didn't do as you were told. Pull up your dress," he ordered, his voice abruptly shifting in tone.

She did so, and he slipped his finger under the thin string of her thong. "You broke the rules," he said quietly, pushing her off of him and towards the desk. "Take them off and bend over."

She did so, slipping the scrap of fabric to the floor and gripping the edge of the desk.

"Fifteen. Thank me for each correction. If you count incorrectly or do not thank me, we'll add two."

"Yes, Mr. Mikaelson."

The first surprised her as usual, and she flinched in surprise. "One. Thank you for correcting me."

She sucked in a sharp breath as the second hit, feeling a tug of arousal in her lower belly. "Thank you for correcting me."

She panted through the next thirteen, rubbing her thighs together by the end, and moaned when she felt his finger trail up her slit. "You're so wet for me."

"Yes, Mr. Mikaelson," she said, her voice hitching as he let his fingertip circle her entrance.

"Normally I would punish you even more for your insolence. You know that, right?'

"Yes, Mr. Mikaelson."

"I won't today," he said quietly, stroking the soft and sore skin of her ass, making her flinch before she relaxed into his touch.

She bit her lip. "Thank you, Mr. Mikaelson."

"You're welcome, Sweetheart."

His finger continued to circle her entrance before he slipped it inside her, making her hold back a strangled moan. He hooked his fingers slightly to stroke her walls and she clenched around him, letting out soft panting breaths. "You're such a good girl for me right now, Sweetheart. I love the way you look bent over my desk with your skirt flipped up and your arse in the air, red from my hand."

She moaned at the way he said the words, his fingers still pushing in and out of her, picking up speed. She clenched around him, rocking her hips against his fingers. "That's right. Fuck yourself with my fingers. I want to see how desperate you are to find your release."

Her breaths were harsh and short as she rocked against his fingers, and she felt her body grow taut as she rapidly approached her peak. She whined as his hands withdrew when she had just approached the edge.

"Be a good girl and get on your knees for me." She scrambled to obey, sitting carefully on her heels so that she didn't touch her sore skin. He unzipped his slacks and freed his erection. "Suck."

She took him in her mouth, moaning around him as one hand tangled in her hair, the other bracing himself on the desktop. She shifted slightly, trying to relieve the ache between her thighs, and she saw him smirk as she looked up at him through her eyelashes.

"Such a good slut on your knees for me with your juices dripping down your thighs while you suck my cock."

She moaned around him again, massaging his balls with one hand while the other wrapped around the base of him as she took him further into her mouth. He groaned, bucking into her mouth and making her gag. "Take more. Good girl. I love watching your lips wrap around me."

She gagged around him as his hips gave a particularly harsh jerk, making him groan, his head lolling back as he fisted her hair, not enough to hurt, but enough to tug rather pleasurably, sending jolts of arousal to her core.

"Suck harder," he ordered, his voice husky. "I want to feel you swallow around me."

He groaned as she did just that, tugging her hair lightly. "Such a good girl…I want you to touch yourself while I fuck your mouth, Sweetheart. Can you do that for me?"

She took her hands away immediately, spreading her legs a bit more and sitting up to rub her clit with one hand, the other already pushing deep into her pussy in time with her mouth bobbing up and down on his cock. "Such a good little whore. You can't resist pleasuring yourself while you suck my cock, can you? You're so desperate for relief."

She moaned around him, running her tongue along the underside of him before sucking hard twice, her cheeks hollowing (she'd learned that he liked that), making him groan.

"I'm going to come, Sweetheart," he warned, his voice rough, and he held her head in place as he fucked her mouth. "Swallow it all."

He came in her mouth while she fucked herself with her fingers, spilling down her throat as he groaned her name. She pulled back, licking her lips, and he grinned at her as he fastened his pants. "I want to watch you make yourself come," he said, grabbing his chair and settling into it.

She nodded, her hands moving faster to work between her legs, rubbing her clit roughly while she ground her hips against her palm, moaning, her hair spilling behind her. She came hard around her fingers soon enough and thanked him for letting her come before straddling him again.

"You're such a good girl," he mumbled against her lips as he kissed her.

"I'm sorry for making assumptions, Mr. Mikaelson," she sighed, tipping her head to the side so that he could kiss her neck.

"I'll bet you are."

"I really am."

"What else are you sorry for, Sweetheart?"

"Not wearing the gifts you gave me."

"Correct. You did not do as you were told. Wear them tomorrow."

She bit her lip and nodded, kissing him again before pulling back, frowning.

"You told me not to wear anything under dresses. Will you punish me for wearing the panties?"

"I will never punish you for following direct instructions, Sweetheart," he said warmly against her skin, continuing to drop light kisses against her neck.

"Thank you, Mr. Mikaelson."

He hummed against her skin, pulling back to gently kiss her again before speaking. "I'll see you tomorrow," he said, gently pushing her off of him.

"Yes, Mr. Mikaelson. Thank you."

"My pleasure," he said, giving her a wicked smile, making her blush. "Close the door behind you please, Sweetheart."

"Yes, Mr. Mikaelson."

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! We're in the home stretch now. There are three more chapters after this. Please review and let me know what you think!  
Hugs!  
-Angie**


	8. Acceptance Letter

**A/N: Hey everyone! Thank you so much for the lovely feedback on this fic. This chapter's a bit longer, but it's just one more after this and the epilogue. I hope you enjoy it. :)  
-Angie**

* * *

"Mr. Mikaelson?" Caroline called, knocking on the door, a huge smile on her face.

"Caroline?" he asked, opening the door.

"Can I come in?"

"Of course, love."

He stood to the side to let her through and she saw him smile slightly at how she was practically bouncing up and down.

"Guess what?"

"What?"

"I got into NYU," she screeched, thrusting out her acceptance letter.

He gave her a brilliant, genuine smile. "That's fantastic, Sweetheart. I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks!"

He pulled her into a hug, surprising her, but she wrapped her arms around him in return. He smelled good, like he always did, and she liked how his warmth wrapped around her. He pulled back slowly, his eyes locked to hers, and she smiled widely.

"Let me take you out tonight."

"What?" she asked, slightly breathless. "Like...Like a date?"

He looked slightly uncomfortable, but nodded. "Yes. Out of town, of course, but yes. Like a date. A celebratory one."

"What does this mean?" she asked impulsively before backpedaling quickly once she realized what she'd said. "Like, I'm not trying to label this, because I don't want to be one of those naggy girls that just _has _to label things. That's not what I meant, but–"

"Caroline," he cut her off, his lips twitching. "It's quite all right. Please don't work yourself up."

"Sorry," she said, blushing again.

He just grinned. "I don't understand how it's possible that you're more relaxed around me with your clothes off than on, but that seems to be the case."

She glared at him, but he just smiled. "I'll meet you in front of the school after your practice today?"

"Sure."

He tipped her chin up to kiss her softly. "Is Italian all right?"

"Yeah. Sounds good."

He kissed her again, squeezing her ass lightly before pulling back to return to his desk. "I have papers to grade, and you have fellow cheerleaders to berate for their incompetence."

"Hey, I don't berate my teammates."

He raised an eyebrow, and she huffed. "Okay, fine, maybe a little. But only when they're not doing what they're supposed to do."

"So when they're being incompetent?"

"Shut up," she mumbled, before realizing what she'd said and snapping her mouth shut with an audible click.

"Forgotten your place, have you? Do I need to bend you over my desk and remind you of it?" he asked, his eyes dark, moving toward her like a predator.

"No, Mr. Mikaelson," she said, biting her lip, looking up at him through her eyelashes.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Mr. Mikaelson."

He gave her a smile that was all teeth and practically screamed danger, but she just lowered her eyes to the floor, fighting down a smile as he grabbed her hips and breathed against her ear, making her shiver. "Be careful, love. I don't have to be nice."

"I'm sorry, Mr. Mikaelson," she panted as he squeezed her ass again through her tight jeans (it was Friday).

He pulled away. "Go to practice before I change my mind take you against the wall."

"Yes, Mr. Mikaelson."

**XXX**

"Okay, let's head home guys. Good practice," Caroline said, clapping her hands.

There was a general rush for water before everyone headed back to the locker rooms to change.

"Do you want me to wait for you?" Bonnie asked as she pulled her practice top off and grabbed her blouse.

"No, it's okay. Thanks, though," Caroline said.

"Okay," Bonnie said slowly. "Well, congrats on NYU again. We're all super happy for you."  
"Thanks, Bon," Caroline said, a smile lighting up her face.

"Maybe we can hang out Thursday?"

"I can't. I have tutoring," Caroline said.

"We're almost done with the semester. Can't you cancel for the week? Kat and I miss you!"

"I can do Tuesday?"

"Fine," Bonnie said, looking a bit put out.

"Look, it's almost summer, and I'll have a lot more free time then," Caroline said, privately thinking that she should ask him about summer plans at some point.

"That's true. I don't know; I'm just worried. You've been around a lot, but you've been working your ass off, and now that you've gotten into NYU, I figured that you'd relax a bit."

"Bonnie, it's fine. Barnard is really close to NYU. It's not like we'll never see each other again after summer."

"That's true," Bonnie said. "Okay. Well, I'll see you tomorrow, then?"

"Definitely."

She waved goodbye to Bonnie, purposefully taking awhile to get dressed, and grabbed her phone from the dresser, flipping it open. _I'm waiting until everyone leaves. Be there soon._

The response was almost instant. _Waiting in the parking lot. Do you know which car is mine?_

She rolled her eyes. _Please. Everyone knows what car is yours. What kind of teacher drives a tesla?_

It had been a subject of gossip for months after he came to the school the year before, since the tiny electric car was incredibly expensive. It was the only reason that she hadn't asked him directly why everything he bought her seemed to be so expensive (she knew exactly how much La Perla lingerie cost, thank you very much).

_The kind that doesn't appreciate impertinent questions._

She rolled her eyes. _Sorry. Be out soon._

She rushed through re-dressing and stuffed her uniform in her locker, grabbing her purse and heading outside, the heels of her boots clicking on the pavement.

She looked around and saw his car in the parking lot, and she walked over to slip into the passenger seat, closing it behind her and putting her seatbelt on.

"Where are we going?"

She didn't know how he managed to give her a chastising look without even moving his eyes from the road (magical teacher powers?), but she winced. "Sorry, Mr. Mikaelson."

He smirked.

"We're going to Whitmore. It's a college town a few miles away. There's a small pasta place on the edge of town."

"Yes, Mr. Mikaelson."

"And don't do that during dinner, please, Sweetheart."

"What do I call you then, Mr. Mikaelson?"

He gave her a dimpled smile. "Klaus."

**XXX**

"Is this all right?" he asked as he nipped her ear, his hands working on the button of her jeans, her boots and top already lying forgotten on the restaurant's bathroom floor.

"Yes, Mr. Mikaelson," she said breathlessly, letting her head fall against the surprisingly clean tiled wall as he dropped hot kisses down her neck. "Aren't you afraid of someone catching us, though?"

"Not at all. I own this place. The manager knows not to bother us. He has an out of order sign up."

"You told the manager?" she asked indignantly before she moaned as he licked a particularly sensitive spot while pulling her jeans and thong down to her knees, supporting her against her wall by squeezing her ass, while she kicked them off to the ground.

"Marcel is trustworthy," he said simply, putting her down before capturing her lips with his, unhooking her bra and helping her shrug it off. He cupped her breasts in his hands, tweaking her nipples and making her moan, before grabbing her around the hips and turning her around to face the mirror. "Bend over, grab the sink."

She did, her hands clutching the marble counter, and she saw him unzip his slacks in the mirror, stroking himself a few times. "Spread your legs."

He groaned as he entered her, and she let her eyes flutter shut before he snapped at her to open them. "Look at yourself, bent over a sink in a public bathroom with your legs spread for me like a whore," he said, his voice like silk and he spoke to her in a low tone. "You're so fucking tight around me, Sweetheart. So perfect."

He gripped her hips as he started fucking her slowly, her breasts swaying with every thrust. "I love watching your flushed face while I fuck you from behind; the way you bite your lip trying not to scream for me, and trying so hard to please me by keeping your eyes wide open and watching while I take you."

She whimpered softly, her teeth scraping her lip, her knuckles white as she gripped the counter, and she saw him smirk at her in the mirror.

"Do you know what I love most?"

"What, Mr. Mikaelson?" she panted, unable to stifle the loud moan when he began to rub her clit as he fucked her, the slap of his skin hitting hers reverberating through the tiled room.

"I love the way your collar clinks against the sink. Every time I hear that sound I want you to remember who you whore yourself out to, who bends you over and takes you hard until you scream, who you _belong_ to."

"Yes, Mr. Mikaelson."

Her words were strangled, and she could see his eyes darken with desire. She averted her eyes to see her own flushed face, her blonde side swept bangs sticking to her forehead with sweat, his hand digging into her hip as he stroked her ass with his thumb while the other circled her to rub her clit.

"Come for me," he ordered sharply. "I want you to come around my cock and watch your face while you do it. I want you to remember who's fucking you and making you come."

He rubbed her clit harder, the keeping the same rhythm while he slammed into her more deeply, and she came undone around him, her walls clenching tightly around his cock, and she panted out about six different expletives as he continued to rub her clit while she came.

"Good girl," he praised as she came down from her high, moving his hand away from her clit to tangle his fingers in her hair, making her whimper as he tugged slightly, the stab of arousal in her lower belly almost pleasurably painful. "Do you want me to come inside you?"

"Yes, Mr. Mikaelson."

"Tell me," he ordered, still slamming into her, the feeling of his cock filling her sensitive skin making her gasp.

"I-I want you fill me with your come. I want it to drip down my legs and dry there."

"Dirty little slut, aren't you?"

"Your dirty little slut," she gasped, knowing it would probably tip him over the edge.

She was right, and he groaned as he came, tugging her hair hard enough to make her let out a small shout of surprise, her lips parted. She watched in the mirror as his head lolled back while he continued fucking her as he came, his balls slapping against her skin with every thrust.

"Stand up," he ordered, a bit breathless.

She stuffed down a smile at the sound of his normally controlled voice shook by his harsh breathing, and turned to him, returning his smile. He kissed her roughly, biting her lip and thrusting his tongue into her mouth, doing up his slacks as he did so. He pulled back. "Spread your legs and hold onto the sink. I want to see my come run down your thighs."

She gasped slightly at how filthy the order sounded dropping from his lips, but she did so, making him smirk. He bent down, picking up her bra from the floor helping her put it back on, letting her lift her arms to put them through the straps before he pressed them back against the sink, apparently waiting for his come to dry on her legs. She blushed as he dropped a few kisses on her neck while he refastened the garment and cupped her breasts, pinching her nipples through the lace. "Such a good girl," he mumbled into her ear, his hot breath making her shiver.

He swiped two fingers between her legs and appeared to be satisfied that his come had dried before he pulled back. "Get dressed, Sweetheart. I'll drive you home. Or as close as we can get without people seeing."

"You do realize how conspicuous your car is?" she asked, still a bit flushed and breathless.

"I know. We're borrowing Marcel's. If you're nervous, I can have him drive you," he suggested, smiling slightly.

She shook her head. "It's okay."

He bent down and kissed her softly. "I really am proud of you, you know. And excited for you."

She gave him a brilliant smile. "Thank you."

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Let me know if you enjoyed the plot (such as it is). Looking forward to your thoughts.  
Hugs!  
-Angie**


	9. Graduation

**A/N: Hey all :) This is basically Aced It (the last drabble in the three-part version of this fic), but there are some small changes. If you've already read it, I hope you enjoy it nonetheless.  
Hugs!  
-Angie**

* * *

After making sure her graduation robe was hanging neatly in her closet, Caroline checked the note that he'd pressed into her hand after the ceremony for what felt like the hundredth time.

_138 Alpine St. 6pm. _

_Your dress would look better with nothing under it._

_Keep the heels._

She had been fidgeting around in her room since she'd gotten home from the ceremony waiting until it was time to leave. She grabbed her purse and headed to her car, starting it and driving to the address she'd been given, having looked up the directions before she'd left.

She arrived in the nicest part of town and pulled up in front of what was practically a mansion. She parked and walked up to the door, ringing the bell.

The door opened after a few seconds, revealing Klaus in a henley and jeans-more casually dressed than she'd ever seen him-and he stood aside to let her in, shutting the door firmly behind her.

"This house is huge," she said without thinking, flushing slightly when he grinned.

"I know. I'd honestly prefer a smaller one, since I live alone, but I'd also rather not pay rent."

She gave him a questioning look, and he smiled slightly. "The house belongs to my family. Well, technically my brother Elijah, but I'm borrowing it."

"Oh," she said, not really knowing what to say and yet with her brain generating about a thousand questions a second. Now that she was out of school, did that mean he'd share more of his personal life with her? What _were_ they, anyway? How on earth did his family come to own a mansion in Mystic Falls (which wasn't exactly a famous town)?

"Do you want some water?"

She gave him an incredulous look, and he shrugged. "What? I'm being polite."

"No, thank you, Mr. Mikaelson."

"Klaus," he said firmly. At her raised eyebrow he smirked and moved closer, his palms settling on her waist as he leaned over to breathe his next words into her ear. "I'm only Mr. Mikaelson when you're wet for my cock and want me to fuck you until you can't walk straight."

She shivered, and she could feel him smirk against her ear, taking her earlobe between his teeth. "Do you understand, Sweetheart?"

She suppressed a wicked smile. "Yes, Mr. Mikaelson."

He made a sound somewhere in between frustration and amusement, his hands immediately diving under the skirt of her dress to grab the backs of her thighs. "You're out of school, but I will_ still _punish you for being smart with me."

She laughed quietly. "Sorry, Mr. Mikaelson."

He pulled away. "Here, come sit down. We need to talk for a bit."

She frowned but followed him to a couch, sitting down next to him. "Do you wish to continue our arrangement?"

"Yes," she said immediately, not even having to think about it.

"Past the summer?"

She bit her lip. "I'm going to NYU…"

He smirked. "I do recall something about that, actually."

She rolled her eyes, pasting a wide-eyed innocent look on her face when he raised an eyebrow, making him grin. "Assume for the moment that location doesn't matter."

She shot him a confused look before nodding. "Then yes, I'd like to continue past the summer."

"Good. I'd like you to let me finish what I'm about to say before you talk."

She nodded.

"I have a house in New York which is fairly close to NYU. As you've probably guessed, it would be no consequence to me to drive or fly up most weekends to see you, at least monetarily. If you manage to convince your mother, I would even be willing to lend the house to you, with some conditions."

She sat silently waiting to see if there was anymore, and his lips quirked when he realized it. "I'm done now, love."

"You'd seriously drive the four hours to NYU to see me all the time?"

"As I said, I have some conditions, but yes."

She bit her lip. "Why would you go to all this trouble for _me_? And what are your conditions?"

He chuckled. "Because you're intelligent and beautiful, and I enjoy you."

She snorted and he gave her a chastising look, making her wince. "Sorry."

He ignored her apology and continued. "Before I say anything, I'd like you to promise me that you will be honest in this conversation and ask questions if you have them. I'd also like for you to understand that most of these conditions are somewhat negotiable, and that should you accept this, we can stop this aspect of our relationship at any time. However, I want you to be sure that you want this, at least initially."

"Yeah, I'll be honest. And what do you mean, 'this aspect'?" she asked, torn between hope and confusion.

"Well, we are in an exclusive relationship, are we not?"

"Yeah. I mean, yes we are, but what does that make me?"

"What would you like to be?" he asked before adding, "You told me that you would be honest, remember?"

"Girlfriend," she said firmly.

He nodded. "I expected as much."

"Is that a yes?" she asked, trying not to sound cheeky (her ass was still slightly sore from two days before when she was late).

"As the lady wishes," he said, grinning at her.

She smiled back. "So. What are your conditions, Mr. Mi—Klaus?"

"The first condition, which is non-negotiable, is that you will not let our relationship interfere with your studies."

She frowned. "Yeah, of course, but can you elaborate a bit more on this said arrangement?"

He laughed quietly. "Yes."

* * *

_Five months later… _

She let herself into the house after her last Friday class, hanging up the key on the coat rack and locking up behind her, and immediately stripped, folding the clothes neatly by the door.

Unless he specified otherwise, she wasn't allowed clothes in the house when he was coming to visit. Though he probably wouldn't be there until eight at the earliest-and that was if he left directly after the school day-she liked to be prepared just in case she lost track of time.

She pulled out her Anthropology textbook and a notepad and laid stomach-down on the couch, the book propped up on the armrest, swinging her legs in the air. She was so engrossed in taking notes that she squeaked in surprise when the book and notepad were pulled out of her hands, and she sat up to see Klaus looming over her. He sat down on the couch next to her and pulled her so that she was sitting in his lap, cuddled against his chest.

"How was your week, Sweetheart?'

"Fine. Yours?"

"Boring."

She hummed in agreement.

"How long have you been home?"

"Since about three."

"How long have you been waiting?"

_Translation: How long have you been naked in the house waiting for me?_

"Since about three, Mr. Mikaelson."

"Good girl," he praised, one hand stroking her ass, the other creeping in between her thighs to rub her clit.

She moaned, spreading her legs to let him run a finger through her wet folds. He obliged her for a few moments before pulling back. "Kneel."

She moved off his lap to kneel between his legs, licking her dry lips as he unzipped his slacks and pulled out his cock, stroking himself a few times while she looked up at him through her lashes.

"Do you want to suck my cock?"

"Yes, please, Mr. Mikaelson."

"Ask, then."

"May I please suck your cock, Mr. Mikaelson?"

"Hmm. Tell me what you want."

"I want you to fuck my face. I want to feel you hitting the back of my throat as I suck you and make you come down my throat and swallow it all. Please let me?"

She felt her core ache. He liked it when she begged, though usually it didn't go on for long since he liked her mouth on him more.

"Ask very nicely and I might let you."

She bit her lip.

"May I please pleasure you with my mouth, _Sir_?"

She resisted the urge to smirk as his eyes darkened a bit more. "Palms flat on the floor and open your mouth."

"Yes, Mr. Mikaelson," she said quickly, obediently planting herself on her hands and knees and parting her lips for his cock.

"I think I like 'Sir' better," he said quietly as he let her lips wrap around him, lacing his fingers in her hair. "Suck harder. More tongue."

She obliged, her breasts swaying slightly as her head bobbed on his cock, taking it further and further into her mouth until he hit the back of her throat. "Good girl," he muttered, tugging her hair slightly, making her moan around him.

"Mouth off," he ordered, and she pulled her head back.

"Finish me with your hand. I want to see my come dripping over your nipples."

She shivered at his words, wrapping her hand around him and sitting up on her knees, watching him lean back into the couch cushions and buck into her hand as she stroked him. He groaned when he came, his come coating her breasts. "Good girl. I think you earned a reward, don't you?"

"If it pleases you, Sir."

He smirked slightly, apparently happy she'd listened, and patted his lap again. She straddled him, and he cupped her ass, pushing it up slightly so that his fingers could find their way to her pussy.

He dropped kisses and bites on her neck, using the fact that it didn't matter whether he left marks anymore to the fullest, and let her ride his fingers until her pussy clenched around them. He pulled out his fingers and she licked them clean without being asked, earning her a small smile.

He nipped her ear lightly. "Have you eaten?" he asked, quickly pulling back into an affectionate boyfriend-ish role.

"Not since five or so."

"All right. I haven't since lunch. I'll make something," he said, gently pushing her off of him.

"Thanks. I'm going to take a quick shower. I should be done by–"

"No. I want to see my come on you while we eat," he said calmly, making her face heat up. "Finish whatever homework you were doing. I don't intend for you to have anymore free time tonight."

"Ugh. You're such a teacher."

He rolled his eyes and gave her a playful swat on the ass. "Go on."

* * *

_Two years later..._

They laid on their bed, her with her nose buried in a textbook, him on his laptop, one arm slung over her shoulder as he wrote emails one-handed. After her last final she'd only have a year to go (as long as she took summer classes). She finished the chapter she'd been re-reading and closed the book, dropping it with a loud thunk on the floor and leaning back into him. He followed her example, closing his laptop and setting it on the side table before pulling her to straddle him on the bed.

He cupped her face and kissed her softly, and she sighed into his mouth. His hands moved down to rest on her hips. She began to kiss his neck and he pulled her head back slightly. "Roll onto your back, Sweetheart."

"Yes Si–"

He touched her lips with his finger. "Niklaus when I'm making love to you."

She blushed, but couldn't keep the smile off of her face and rolled off of him, letting him pull off his sweatpants and settle on top of her, his already hard erection pressing into her thigh.

"Niklaus," she breathed as he entered her, her body shuddering with his uncharacteristically slow movements.

The next morning, he spanked her for referring to him so casually when they woke, and she enjoyed every second of it.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading. Only the epilogue to go, now. Tell me your thoughts!  
Hugs!  
-Angie**


	10. Epilogue

**A/N: Last chapter. I hope you enjoy it.  
The last scene is for Laine, who pointed out that oral sex should probably be reciprocated occasionally.  
Hugs!  
-Angie**

* * *

_Epilogue_

"I still can't believe that you didn't tell me," Bonnie mumbled.

"Bonnie, it's literally been five years since I told you, and you're still mad?"

Bonnie shrugged. "Not mad so much as surprised. I don't think anyone expected it to last, especially since you still won't tell anyone how it happened."

Caroline blushed. "You don't want to know," she mumbled.

"Well, I do know, you just won't tell me I'm right."

Caroline shrugged. It was true. Bonnie had guessed almost immediately exactly what had happened (as Caroline had spent a good two hours whining about her essay grade and then ended up with an A at the end of the semester it had all started).

"You're right, I won't."

Bonnie grinned, knowing that that was as much confirmation as she'd ever get. "Well, the point is that you need new clothes for this job, and since you're paying on your rich husband's card, we might as well go all out."

Caroline rolled her eyes at this. As had everyone else at school, she'd had an inkling from the very beginning that Klaus's monetary situation was completely inconsistent with his job, and she'd been proven right when she asked him what exactly he _did _about one month into her first year of college.

Frankly, she had no idea how he had enough time to oversee the three restaurant chains that Mikaelson Corp. owned (in addition to their other random holdings), though he'd explained to her once that it involved a lot of delegating.

Klaus had taught for three more years after she'd graduated, but got bored and decided to manage his section of the company himself, especially since Caroline loved New York and he didn't want to keep driving up every weekend.

He'd been very hands-off when she'd chosen her major, refusing to give her any advice whatsoever, but as soon as she'd picked Psychology he'd convinced her to look at it from a marketing perspective and got her an internship, and she had moved up relatively quickly.

She had eventually been assigned to work closely with the PR team to clean up everyone else's messes. Since it was one of her favorite pastimes to tell everyone else how they were doing their job wrong, she didn't mind it as much as she suspected other people would, though she still didn't exactly enjoy it.

It also helped that Klaus's office was about two hallways down.

She bit her lip and turned to the side, admiring her pencil skirt and blouse combination, absentmindedly fingering her necklace as she did so.

"You also never told me where you got that necklace," Bonnie said, grinning mischievously. "It just magically appeared midway through Senior Year and you never take it off."

"I plead the fifth," Caroline mumbled, turning the other way to adjust her bra.

* * *

_16 years later..._

She ran her hand through her hair distractedly as she approached her office door. It had been an extremely trying morning, and she was exhausted already (and it was only eleven o'clock).

She let out a harsh breath as she saw the sticky note taped to her door, wondering what could possibly be the problem _now_, but smiled as she saw the handwriting.

_Have lunch with me at noon?_

_\- Klaus_

She pulled it off the door and walked into her office, throwing the note in the recycling and checking the clock. She had time to look over a few emails, and when she was done, she walked out, locking her door behind her, and heading to her husband's office.

She knocked, poking her head in, and he smiled at her, waving her over. She closed the door behind her, pressing the lock, and walked over, bending to kiss him. He bit her lip roughly and pulled her on top of him so that she was straddling his lap, his hands sneaking up her pencil skirt to bunch it around her waist and squeeze her ass.

She moaned quietly into his mouth before he pulled away, undoing the first few buttons on her blouse and nudging her off of him. "Hands and knees. Palms flat on the ground."

She sank to her knees between his legs, fixing her shirt to give him a better view of her cleavage before setting her palms on the carpet, her necklace dangling between her breasts. He undid his belt, revealing the bulge in his boxers, and she moved slightly closer. "May I suck your cock, Sir?"

"Open."

She parted her lips for him, moaning as he guided her head down his shaft, the tip of him hitting the back of her throat. "Suck," he grunted, his hand tangled in her hair while the other gripped the armrest of his office chair.

Her head bobbed up and down his length, and she swirled her tongue around the head of it, moaning as he tugged her hair lightly. "Such a good girl on your knees for me," he muttered. "Little slut, willing to pleasure me with your mouth in the middle of the day in my office. You love sucking my cock with everyone going about their business just outside of the door, don't you? I'm sure it's making you soaking wet for me."

She gagged as he thrusted unexpectedly, making him grin. "That's right, Sweetheart. Take all of it. I'm going to fuck your mouth while your pussy aches for me and you moan around my cock like the whore you are. You make the filthiest sounds when you have my cock in your mouth."

She sucked harder, her lips sliding up and down his shaft while her hands and knees were planted on the carpet, and he groaned as he came down her throat minutes later. She licked her lips, straddling him again and nuzzling his neck. "Please let me come, Sir," she breathed in his ear.

"Are you sure you deserve it?"

"I've been good."

"Is that so?" he asked, his fingertips lazily tracing her inner thigh.

She hummed, gripping his shoulders with her fingertips.

"Please?"

She moaned as he pushed two fingers into her, pumping them slowly, and she rolled her hips against them, letting her eyes flutter shut. "Such a little whore, begging me to come," he muttered in her ear, making her moan in agreement.

She panted out another _please, Sir_, and he laughed quietly, his thumb rubbing her clit rhythmically. "Come around my fingers, little slut."

She let her head loll back as she rode his fingers, coming seconds later, opening her mouth obediently when he held his fingers up to her so that she could run her tongue over them, licking them clean. "Good girl."

She smiled, laying her head on his shoulder, sighing contentedly as he stroked the back of her thighs with his fingertips. "I'm hungry," she mumbled in his ear.

"You just ate. _Ouch_, love. The biting was not necessary."

"Totally necessary. You were being a smartass," she argued, a small smile on her face. "Anyway, I was promised lunch."

He sighed dramatically pushing her lightly off of him and grabbing his jacket from the door. "All right."

She smoothed down her skirt and felt around her back to make sure her shirt was tucked in completely and she had no extra underthings showing, Klaus finally huffed impatiently. "You look perfect, Sweetheart."

She shot him a glare but grabbed her purse, letting him hold the door open as she followed him out.

**XXX**

Caroline sighed as she closed the front door to the house, dropping her keys on the mantle and slipping off her shoes, moaning as she wiggled her toes. She'd stayed at the office a bit later than Klaus that day, and she was excited to have some time to herself.

She heard Hope's voice in the kitchen with another girl, and smiled as she heard them burst into giggles.

Caroline padded into the kitchen, pouring herself a glass of water and sitting down next to her daughter, who was doing homework with her friend Madison, her sandy curls cascading down her back with Klaus's dimples blooming on her face when she looked up, smiling.

"What are you two giggling about?"

The two sixteen year olds looked at each other before starting to laugh again. Caroline raised an eyebrow and waited for them to be done. "There's just a hot guy at school."

"What's his name?' Caroline asked absentmindedly, deciding to cut up an apple for herself and grabbing one out of the fruit basket, nearly dropping it when she heard her daughter's next words.

"We don't know his first name. He's the new History teacher. Mr. Salvatore. Um, what's wrong, Mom?"

Caroline squeezed her eyes shut, resisting the urge to pinch the bridge of her nose.

_Very subtle, Caroline. Excellent job._

She heard Klaus laugh quietly at her reaction from the archway leading out of the kitchen and she glared at him.

"Mom?"

"Nothing's wrong, I'm sure," Klaus said smoothly, bending to kiss her on the cheek.

Hope hummed, clearly not believing him. "Whatever you say."

"Yep," he agreed cheerfully. "That would be the rule, wouldn't it?"

Caroline gave him a warning look and elbowed him in the side before excusing herself, waiting for the biggest eyeroll of her life until she was in their bedroom. She groaned, flopping down on the bed, rubbing her eyes with her palms. She had no idea how long she'd been there (she must have fallen asleep) when she felt her husband's stubble brushing against her inner thigh. "Mmnm...Klaus. What are you-"

"Hope went to Madison's for the night," he mumbled against her skin, pushing her legs apart and pulling her so that she was halfway off the bed.

She moaned as he ran his tongue along her slit, swirling it around her clit, flicking it slightly with his tongue. She squirmed beneath him, her legs parting widely, her hands gripping the sheets as he knelt between her legs, his fingers slipping into her core and hooking _just right _to hit her g-spot. "Niklaus," she gasped out, moving her hips to rub her pussy against his lips.

He smiled against her skin, holding her hips down with his palms and eagerly running long, flat licks against her center, moaning at the taste of her on his tongue. "I want you to scream for me, Sweetheart."

She writhed against his mouth, her hips grinding against his face as he slid his fingers in and out, his tongue swirling around her clit, making her walls clench around his fingers. "Fuck," she panted, feeling his stubble brush her sensitive skin as he smiled. "Harder."

He fingerfucked her hard, setting a steady, harsh rhythm, and she bucked her hips to meet his thrusts, moaning every time his tongue stroked her clit. "Come for me," he demanded, giving her clit a particularly hard lick, making her come undone around his fingers, screaming his name.

Her breaths were short and ragged as he pulled himself up, settling on top of her. She spread her legs obligingly and he moved inside her, both of them moaning as he filled her. He moved slowly at first before picking up speed, his balls slapping against her skin, and she wrapped her legs around him, gasping.

"Yes, just like that," he mumbled as she raked her fingernails down his back, her body arching against the mattress. She clenched around him as she came again, and he followed seconds later, letting himself settle on top of her before he dropped a few kisses on her neck and rolled off, pulling her back against his front and running a palm up her abdomen to cup her breast, tweaking her nipple and making her gasp before fingering the necklace still resting between her breasts, almost twenty years after he'd first given it to her.

* * *

**A/N: And that's all, folks! :) I hope you enjoyed this fic. If you haven't read my other ones, I highly suggest you visit my profile and take a look ;)  
Please tell me what you thought of the ending (I'm a little iffy about it).  
Hugs!  
-Angie**


	11. Outtake: I Love You

**I realized today that I posted the outtake for Diplomacy in the actual story, but didn't do the same for Extra Credit, so if you don't actually follow my drabbles you wouldn't know they existed. There are two, and here is the first one.**

* * *

**I was asked for an outtake showing when Klaus and Caroline say "I love you" for the first time, since it never happens in the actual story. This takes place at the very end of Chapter 9. It's short, but I hope you like it.**

* * *

_"Niklaus," she breathed as he entered her, her body shuddering with his uncharacteristically slow movements._

His hands stroked her hips lightly as he softly slanted his lips against hers, the gentle brush of his palms against her skin igniting a spread of warm, pleasurable heat across her body. Her fingers tangled in his hair as she moaned into his mouth, her breathing ragged when he moved his hips to her jaw, pressing hot open-mouthed kisses against her neck, his cock still filling her so perfectly with every thrust.

She angled her hips to pull him deeper, moaning loudly as he tweaked her nipples as he moved inside her, his tongue still dancing across the sensitive skin of her neck. "You are so beautiful," he mumbled, his lips stroking her cheek as he spoke.

She felt her orgasm welling up inside her, tension building in her core, and she let her head fall back against their pillows as she came around him, moaning his name softly.

He came shortly after, cuddling her against him as soon as he rolled off of her. They laid there for awhile, not moving or speaking, and Caroline was just about to drift off when she heard him take a breath to say something.

"I mean it, you know."

"Mean what?"

"I love you."

She tensed, turning around in his arms to face him. "That's ridiculous."

"Why?" he asked, apparently genuinely confused.

"All we do is have sex. We almost never talk."

"That's not true at all."

"I mean, we have dinner together and watch movies when you're up here, which you are more often now that you stopped teaching, but do you really know anything about me?"

"Of course. Ask me anything."

"What's my favorite color?"

He rolled his eyes. "You don't have one, but if people do that thing that you find incredibly annoying where they say you have to pick one, you usually say blue. Harder question please, sweetheart."

"That was a test question."

He smiled slightly while she bit her lip, thinking.

She huffed. "If I was alone on a desert island and I could bring only one thing, what would it be?"

"A boat," he said dryly.

The conversation continued on for about three minutes, and she was honestly surprised that he knew this much. "Fine, so you know about me, but I don't know anything about you."

"I'm sure you know more than you think. What do you want to know?"

"Where are you from?"

"Chicago."

"How many siblings do you have?"

"Five. Finn, Elijah, Kol, Rebekah, and Henrik."

"Where did you go to college?"

"Yale."

She continued peppering him with questions about him and his childhood and realized that he was right. Everything she was asking him were things she mostly knew or had guessed.

"Why do you love me?" she asked quietly.

"I'm not sure. I know that's not exactly the most romantic answer in the world, but there's something about you that just…fits. You make me happy, and I enjoy spending time with you, and I have never once been bored when in your presence, no matter what we were doing or talking about."

"Low standards."

He laughed quietly. "I don't know. I find it quite hard to find anyone that feels natural and right for me to be around," he said before pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

"You feel right to me too," she admitted, her heart beating wildly in her chest.

She felt him smile against her hair. "I'm glad."

"I might love you too, I think."

"You don't sound very certain," he teased.

"That's because I'm not," she said, smiling slightly. "I feel like I'm a bit young to know what love is quite yet. I think I could be certain, though. Someday."

"Take as long as you need. I'll always be here."

"Oh, really?" she asked, fighting down a smile.

"Yes. Really. I wake up and think that I'm as in love with you as I could possibly be, and then wake up the next morning proven completely wrong. I'll wait for you to catch up."

"How do you know that I will?"

He shifted next to her so that his forehead was resting against hers. "I don't. But I think you will too. Someday."

She smiled.

**XXX**

"I love you too," she said abruptly seven months later, making Klaus nearly drop the plate he was rinsing off into the sink.

He quickly seemed to get his bearings after her initial statement, setting the plate down and turning to her. "Do you?"

She nodded.

His smile was almost predatory, and she felt the familiar stab of arousal to her core as he pressed his body against hers, palms cupping her ass under her dress, his tongue, lips, and teeth roughly taking her mouth. "Say it again," he growled against her lips.

"I love you, too."

"Again," he demanded, two fingers pressing into her soaking pussy.

"I love you, too."

"Again," he whispered, his lips brushing against her ear as he lifted her to wrap her legs around his waist, her arms going around his shoulders.

"I love you, too."

"Again."

"You're going to hear it every day for as long as you'll have me. You don't have to ask."

"Oh, I'll _have_ you, my love…"

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed it! Please, please review :)  
Hugs!  
-Angie**


	12. Outtake: Final Exam

**Another outtake requested on Tumblr. This is the scene where Caroline tells Bonnie (and other people) that she's in a relationship with Klaus.**

* * *

Caroline felt herself sink into Klaus's memory foam mattress as she curled into his side, her head pillowed on his chest. He ran his fingers through her hair gently, and she hummed in contentment. "That feels nice."

She liked it when he got cuddly. It usually happened when one of them had a bad day or he was feeling particularly affectionate, and she loved the warmth he surrounded her with, loved listening to his heartbeat thump in his chest as he held her.

"Caroline, I'd like to talk to you about something."

"Okay," she said, shifting to look at him. "What's going on?"

"Are you serious about this?"

"About what?" she asked, frowning.

"Us."

"Of course! I wouldn't still be here if I wasn't."

"Long term?"

"Yes."

He nodded, silent for a few moments, clearly considering how to phrase what he wanted to say. "I think that, in that case, it would be prudent to tell a few people."

Caroline stiffened. "Like who?"

"Anyone you want. We can't hide forever, sweetheart."

She bit her lip, nodding slowly. She could see why he'd want to tell people, especially if he expected to take the relationship further, and she didn't disagree, really. She just didn't know how she'd tell people. Her mother's disappointed face floated to the front of her mind first, followed closely by Bonnie.

She took a deep breath, already mentally scripting all of the conversations she'd need to have. "Okay."

"Good girl," he mumbled before capturing her lips with his, and she responded immediately, throwing a leg over his waist, moaning into his mouth as he cupped her ass, pulling her on top of him.

**XXX**

"So, I have something to tell you," Caroline said uncomfortably.

Her strategy with everyone was simple. She'd take them individually to a public place so that they couldn't throw a fit, and be as vague as possible. Bonnie was her first victim, and she was dreading it.

"Okay," Bonnie said slowly.

"I'm moving in with my boyfriend."

"Okay…? The mysterious one that you won't let anyone meet?"

"Yeah, so, that's the thing."

"What's the thing?"

"You've kind of already met him."

Bonnie narrowed her eyes. "What do you mean?"

"Do you remember Mr. Mikaelson? Our English teacher?"

"Oh, you're still with him?"

Caroline's mouth dropped open and she nearly dropped her coffee. "You knew?"

"You were not subtle. At all," Bonnie said, rolling her eyes. "You whined to me for hours about how you didn't get an A on your essay, and then not only did you mysteriously get one at the end of the semester, you also randomly started wearing skirts and heels every Monday and Thursday, _and _ditched me both days when I wanted to hang out after school and wouldn't tell me why. You also ended up with some super expensive necklace that you wouldn't take off, turned down Tyler for a date when you'd been crushing on him _forever, _and the way Mr. Mikaelson looked at you in class was not even close to platonic...Need I go on?"

"No," Caroline said weakly.

"Yeah, when I suggested blowing him for a better grade, I didn't actually mean it."

"Too bad?" Caroline joked with a winning smile.

Bonnie snorted. "Yeah. Okay."

"It turned out okay."

"And was also illegal, immoral, and kind of awesome. He's pretty hot. I mean, not that it's my business or anything," Bonnie said, sipping her green tea and smirking.

"Very funny."

"Just saying…"

Caroline huffed, rolling her eyes.

"So, question."

"Answer."

"Is he good?"

Caroline narrowed her eyes. "That is none of your business. But yes."

"Knew it!"

Caroline scoffed.

"Another question."

"Yeah?"

"How are you going to tell your mom?"

Caroline winced. "In public accompanied by chocolate?"

Bonnie gave her a pitying look. "You should probably tell Mr. Mikaelson to get a bulletproof vest."

"You can call him Klaus. We're out of school."

"That's weird, but okay."

Caroline shrugged. "Well, I mean, you'll kind of have to get used to it. It'll be awkward if you call him Mr. Mikaelson at birthday parties."

**XXX**

"You know, honey, I'm starting to get concerned. I've never met this mysterious boyfriend, and now you're moving in with him."

Caroline winced. Now that she was at a restaurant with her mom and the dread was _seriously _building in her stomach, she wondered if she could get away with just never telling her.

Probably not.

"I'm sure you'll meet him eventually."

"You still haven't told me anything about him."

Caroline let out a sharp breath. "Okay. Well, I'm kind of...I mean...So…"

Her mom raised an eyebrow and Caroline bit her lip.

"He was kind of my English teacher."

"Like your TA in your mandatory English class in freshman year?"

"No. Like, Klaus Mikaelson."

"Your high school English teacher?" Liz asked, looking somewhere between horrified and disbelieving. "You're dating your high school English teacher?"

"Yeah."

"How long?"

"Um…"

"How long, Caroline?"

"Since mid-October?"

Liz relaxed. "Of this year, you mean?"

"No. Of senior year."

Liz was silent for a full minute, and Caroline grew more and more nervous the longer it took for her mom to talk.

"Mom?"

"Give me a minute. I'm processing."

"Okay," Caroline said quietly, taking a bite of her salmon.

"I'm not going to lie, I'm angry," Liz said after another minute or so. "Not at you. I'm just...He took advantage of you, and that's not okay. He was older and he should have known better."

"I kind of came onto him."

"It doesn't matter, Caroline. He should have pushed you away or told you no. He's not a slave to his impulses, and this was completely his fault."

"Mom, we're in a relationship. I'm happy. It's not his 'fault'."

Liz pinned her with a piercing look, and Caroline crossed her arms, holding her mother's gaze.

"When do I get to meet him, Caroline?"

"It depends, are you going to shoot him?"

"I'll just ask him a few questions."

"That wasn't a no."

"Well, it depends on how he answers them."

Caroline shifted uncomfortably, twisting her napkin in her hands. "Right. Okay."

"I just want what's best for you, Caroline."

"Me too," Caroline mumbled. "Klaus is what's best for me, though."

"Are you sure about that? Really sure?"

Caroline took a deep breath and met her mother's gaze, her chin jutting out stubbornly. "Yes."

* * *

**I hope you liked it :) Please let me know what you thought.**  
**Hugs!**  
**-Angie**


	13. Sequel Announcement!

Hey everyone!

After an April Fool's joke gone awry, I have been peer pressured/bribed into writing a sequel to this fic.

It will be called "Further Education" and I'm posting it in a few minutes.

It will work a lot like my fic "Home" in that I will basically only update if people request outtakes. You can submit your ideas for them on my tumblr, thetourguidebarbie (smut optional) and onyourkneescaroline (smut mandatory).

Thank you for all the reviews, follows, and favorites for this story. I hope you like the sequel :)

Hugs!  
-Angie


End file.
